The Darkness Within
by VioletPotterMalfoy
Summary: Hanaily has been raised by two wizards. Her little sister has always been loved most, and she can't stand it. (Sequel to "Who Do I Choose?") DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter characters are not mine. Neither is the picture.
1. Meet Hanaily

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is a sequel to "Who DO I Choose?" The story probably will make sense without reading the first, but you may not understand some complex things. Hope you enjoy!

HANAILY'S POV:

Hello. I'm Hanaily. I've become a very shy girl. I don't have many friends, but i do hav two parents who love me. They just don't love me as much as my perfect sister, Joy.

Joy is only loved more because her birth father is the only one Mom really loves. The one who is the rest of our father figure, and our Dad through marrage.

My father is a man who was ccruel, and broke my Mom's heart by dating another woman. My parents have told me heroic tales about him saving them later, but Mom still doesn't like him much.

My younger brother, Nelson, is oddly treated the same as me. He is older than Joy. The reason him being treated the same and not worse is because his other Mother (Yeah, he only has two birth mothers, it's a VERY complicated story.) was evil. PURE evil. She only loved her own children and her boyfriend. She almost destoryed my Mom, and DID destroy my father (My birth AND marraige one.) Luckily, my Mother's bravery saved them all.

My family tree can get REALLY confusing. Like, my brother's half brother is actually my birth father. My birth father was also the son of that evil woman. He was raised believing otherwise.

That's me. Bye.

LOOKS:  
Brown hair (it darkened since she was a baby), deep blue eyes, pale skin.

HOUSE:  
TBA

FAMILY:  
Look above.

NICKNAMES:  
Hannah, Haily, shy, quoet.


	2. Meet Nelson

**NELSON'S POV:**

Hey. I'm Nelson.

I have a pretty complex family, but I don't really focus on that. To me, Joy and Hanaily are my full sisters, not just half, and Mom is Mom, and my other evil Mom doesn't exist. My other parent is the great man my Mom married, and thats it. It's hard for others to forget, because I share almost all oy features with my evil mother. Her eyes, her hair, her face, you name it.

Hanaily has been my big sister, and I love her. She is quiet and self consious, even though she is beautiful. She seems to have a cold relationshop with my little sister Joy.

Joy is my little sister, and she is almost perfect. She is kind to me, and is very outgoing, smart, and generous. She is almost oppisite to Hanaily, except for kindness, so they don't get along. Joy loves attention, and I secretly believe Hanaiily does to. They are always angry at each other, and they both haven't realized that oppisites attract, and they could even each other out, like Yin and Yang.

Hanaily has a strong belief that Mom and Dad love Joy most. I have to agrue with that. I have heard storys about all of us, and they constintly risked their lives for her. I was given birth to right before everything became good, and by then my grandparents were free, and really nice. They cared for me when my Mom couldn't.

That's all I have to say for now. Bye.

Looks:  
Red hair, Green eyes, tan skin

Nicknames:  
Sweet


	3. Meet Joy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Don't worry, this is the last "Meet _" for now. The story will soon begin. Also, no commenting about Joy being a Mary Sue. At the bbeginning, it's just part of her personality. She will change, and so will Hanaily.

JOY'S POV:

I am 9 years old. My brother, Nelson, is 10, and my eldest sister is 11.

I am the only one of my siblings who was actually fertilised correctly. Until me, my Mom was a virgion. She used magic and had magic used on her for Nelson and Hanaily. (Birth spells. A VERY long story.)

Nelson is really sweet. He is always keeping me and Hanaily from KILLING each other. Okay, that's an exaggeration. Mostly.

Me and her just don't get along. She believes that Mom and Dad love me more, but so what if they do? She is just jelous. It's not MY fault that her father is a man so stupid he wanted to name her "Crumblepotz!"

She is so quiet. The only person who can get a conversation out of her is Nelson. Even Mom and Dad struggle, and she loves them. I don't even know very well what her voice sounds like. We are oppisites, and that's that. Nelson really is trying to hard on a lost cause.

Well, if my parents love me more, it's not because of them giving birth to me. It';s because of my great behavior, all A's (Hanaily almost _**always**_** gets a C or below,) beauty, the ability to socialize, and more. Sure, Hanaily gained my Mom's skill of piano and singing, and that's takes up almost all of their bonding time.**

I got my blonde hair and bright blue eyes from my mother (Her eyes were bright blue when she was younger), while Hanaily only has Mom's now deep blue eyes. SHe is pale with brown hair, just like her wimpy father. Nelson is practically a male version of his eveil Mom (On the outside.)

Looks:  
Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin

House:  
TBA


	4. The Letter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Those chapters only dragged and were boring because Haily forced me to let her help. It will improve.

HANAILY'S POV:

I woke up. I put on a black tank top and white skirt. I brushed through by hair and left it down.

I walked into the kitchen. My Mom was wearing a pick shirt and blue jeans. My dad wuz in his b robe, along with Nelson. Joy was wearing a sparkling pink shirt and a short black skirt. Her hair was up, so I could tell after breakfast she was going to the mall.

I sat and ate food.

"Did u sleep well, Hanaily?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

"Want to try uot a new song Mom found?" Dad asked.

I nodded again.

It was quiet.

"I'm going now. toodlechow!" Joy said in her high voice.

We heard a peck on the door as soon as she left. We saw an owl.

"We got a letter and a letter," Mom said.

"Honey, it's your Hogwarts letter!" Daddy said.

I read my letter. It was great. I was going to Hogwarts!

VIOLET's POV: (Hanaily's Mom)

I read the second letter. I gasped. I had heard that Voldemort and Bellatrix's child had run away at a young age, and was bad, but _**this**_** was horrible.**

_**Dear all wizards:**_

Red alert. All wizards and muggles need to be aware of a pure evil fiend of darkness named "Phykah," who is intent on destroying the world or taking over. Be warned.


	5. Diagon Ally

**HANAILY'S POV:**

It was time to go to Diagon Ally. Dad stayed home with Joy and Nelson, while I wnent with Mom.

"Honey, we are taking some of my friends and their kids, okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

Some people came into our car.

"Honey, this is Raven, Neville, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermionie, and all of their kids."

Neville shook my hand. "I am your father."

"Kay."

I was introduced to their kids. Harry and Hermionie had a daughter that looked a lot like a girl Nelson, with brown hair. "My name is Ruby." she said bravely and sweetly.

Draco and Ron had a son named Scorpio. Scorpio's little sister was Rose, but she wasn;t there.

Neville and Raven's daughter was really quiet.

"Her name is Crumblepotz!" Neville said proudly.

"My name is Crumblepotz Allyson Longbottom. My mom came up with Allyson, and I sorta like it better," she whispered.

"Kay, Allyson," I whispered.

We went to Diagon Ally. Almost everyone there was an only child. Only me, Ron and Scorpio had siblings.

I talked with Ally and Ruby. Rubt lead the conversation, and Ally and me followed. She called Ally "Crumsy," but Ally seemed okay, because it wuz still cool. She called me "Hannah." We went to get our wands.

I got the same as Ally, Silverbirch and Unicorn Hair. Ruby got Ebony and Phenoix feather.


	6. Train

RUBY'S POV:

It was time for the train. I got on w/ Crumbsy and Hannah.

We got inside a compartment. Then, an unfamiler boy walked in.

"May I sit here?" he said quietly.

"Sure," I replied. He sat next to Hannah.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ph-ko-er- My name is Michel." he stumbled.

"Hey," I said.

Hannah, Crumsy, and I talked the entire time. Michel was completely silent.

"TIME TO CHANGE CLOTHES!" a woman said.

We all changed. Michel blushed. He walked into a male compartment.

"Girl, he thinks you are cute!" I told Hannah.

"She blushed." No he doesn't! "she said."

Scorpio walked in as Hannah was getting her robes. He blushed. "I- was just making sure- you- knew..."

I pushed him out.

"_He_ thinks you're cute too," Crumsy said to hannah.

"Er... can we lock the door before someone else sees me naked?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," Crumsy laughed.

We locked the door, and arivved at hodwarts.


	7. SOURTING

HANAILY'S POV:

It was sorting time. Ruby was sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled aweoemly.

She laughed and sat at the table.

Ally was sorted into Hufflepuff. I realized that she was my half sister, and Ruby was my birth father's sister, making her my anunt, and Ally's aunt to, through Harry instead of Neville. My brain stung when Michel was calked up.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. He flew over their.

I was callwd up.

"Woah, you are a Ravenclaw."

"No! Please Gryffindor!" I said.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T! Your mom may have weasled her way out of Ravenclaw, but u cant!" he yelled.

"Wait. My Mom is a true Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"YES! I let her go in Gryffindor because I couldn't resist. But you cant change houses two. RAVENCLAW!" he yelled.

I sat at the table. Scorpio was sorted into Ravenclaw two.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry bout seeing u naked."

"It;s okay," I saidl.

He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked nothing lke his Mom Ron.

"Why is your underwAR SO BLACK AND EMO?" he asked. I dropped spagetti on his head. we laughed.

"Because i like it that way," I replied.

"You see the world in such a conflict way!" he said. "Underwear says a lot about a person."

I blushed. We went to bed. He went in the boy dormitories. I went in the girl.


	8. Home

VIOLET'S POV:

I was cleaning the dishes when i heard a knock.

I opened the door. Joy was crying.

"Bobby dumped me!" she sobbed.

I got her some ice cream and sent her to bed.

Nelson came in. "Hi Mom," he said.

"Hey." I said. Nelson answered the door.

"AAHHHH!" he yelled.

"Honey, what is it?" Max asked,as he ran in. We both sighed in relief when we saw Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"It's okay, Nelson. These are old friends," I calmed.

"Violet, I have bad news. Our evil son, Phykah, as snuck to Hogwarts. A boy named Michel died of disese at the age of 1 month, but he was enrolled in Hogwarts. I believe Phykah is pretending to be him," Voldemort said urgently.

"And he is after supreme power," Bellatrix said.

"Obviously, no one would believe that," Voldemort said.

"So we need help. We don't know how to convince anyone, or how to protet anyone.

**"Hmm..." i said. I'll think of something." I said bravely.**

"We can't do anything. Phykah may destroy everything."

"We can try." i replied.

"Um... Mom? why are you friends with two murderers? No offense," Nelson said.

"None taken!" Tom and Bellatrix said.

"They are ggod now!" I told my son.

"kay."


	9. Music

HANAILY'S POV:

Michel walked to me. "Hi," jhe sad. "I heard u can sing."

"Yep!" I said quietly.

"Can yu sing & play this song?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

I got my keyboard. i played the song he wrotw.

_You are beautiful,  
All can agree,  
I am lucy,  
That u dont hate me.  
I keep dreaming,  
bout a first kiss,  
then taking you,  
to be my emporous_.

"So, who's it for?" I asked.

"You," he whispered.

I gasped.


	10. Locked

HANAILY'S pov:

I said shocked that Michel loved me

"i dont understand!" I yelled!

"Then I can tell u. But NOT HERE."

He grabbed my graceful arm and flew sway. "Hey let me go!" I yelled.

"no." he said. I quicksteamer a letter to mom.

VIOLET'D POV:

I gasped. "HUMAN HAS HAPPILY!" nelson yelled in fear!

"Phykah has Hanaily. What do we do?" Bellatrix asked.

"i seems so similar to when I mistakes you and fell in love with you." comfort said yo me.

"Yeah, tat was disgusting.." I replied.

"yeah, who. Would date someone without a nose?"tom asked.

"me," bellatrix said lifting.

They kissed.

_**"Guys Violet'd daughter is under Phykah's clutches!" Max yelled. **_(FORSHADOW!)

Joy heard. She cackled to herself. Time to tell Hanaily," she whispered


	11. Depressing

HANAILY'S POV:

We were at his evil lair when I got a telegraph from... Joy. Oh boy. (It was part of her ploy.)

_Yo, hanaily!_

Guess what? Dad doesn;t think of you as his daughter. CAUSE YOUR AREN'T! He said "Violet's daughter" when refering to you. So you aren;'t his child. And the only reason you are Mom's daughter is because she gave birth to you, and she didn' even WANT you. They enjoyed your distress message, because that meant they could GET RID OF U!

Honestly,  
Joy.

I cried.

Phykah gasped. "OMG im sorry! I will take you back."

"No," I replied. "Ley's go. :( "


	12. A Peek Into The Snake's Son's Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The tile was used because there was a chapter in my last story called, "A Peak into the Snake's Eye," bout Voldemort. So the title is clever.

PHYKAH'S POV:

We soon arived to the canyon where I lived.

"Hanaily, your mother is powerful, yes?" I asked.

"Yeah. She once saved the world thanks to her power." Hanaily said quietly.

"Hanaily, you are beautiful." I told her.

"Youve never seen mt sister," she said.

"Sure i have. I visted you guys with my parents when we were three. And Joy is ugly," I reassured.

She smiled. "So, whuy did you choose me?" she asked.

"Well, you r pretty, and have your mother;s power, probably."

"Oh. Nope, I don't. I have the weakest magic. Go to Nelson or Joy."

"But, are they beautiful? Could they be my emporous?" I told her.

She smiled. "Kay, but I wont be a powerful emporous."

"You can dress like one."

I gave her a pitch black thin, long dress (reached the ground) with fish net sleves and dark makeup. She was soon the perfect image of evil. We didn;t even have to straighten her hair, cuz it is straight.

"So, what do we do know" she asked, with a voice that was evil yet feminine and hot.

"We first scare thr world. We neet to kidnap a newspaper writer."

We got the writer.

MARIA'S POV:

Me capturaron mientras yo estaba escribiendo. (Yo soy el escritor de periódico, por cierto.)

"Está bien, esclavo. Escribe," Phykah me dijo.

"Vamos a tomar el mundo. Usted magos y muggles no se pare una oportunidad contra mí y mi emperous caliente! Le gobernar, y seréis nuestros esclavos! Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Consiguió todo eso?" la mujer me preguntó.

Asentí con miedo. Ellos me liberó, y corrí rápidamente a pie. Sabía que tendría que publicar esto, y todo el mundo se asuste y se ganaría. Esto era malo.

TRANSLATION:

They captured me while I was writing. (I am the newspaper writer, by the way.)

"Okay, slave. Write this," Phykah told me.

"We will take over the world. You wizards and muggles don't stand one chance against me and my hot emperous! We will rule you, and you will be our slaves! I am so excited!"

"Got all that?" the woman asked me.

I nodded fearfully. They freed me, and I ran quickly away. I knew I would have to publish this, and everyone would panic, and they would win. This was bad.


	13. Decide

HANAILY'S POV:

We decided to let me go to Hogwarts and stay low. maybe ppl _DID_ like me, and i was confused. I doubted ut.

I went to class. "HANAILY! U ARE LATE!" the teacher yelled. She crucioed me.

"But I am not late!" I argued.

"haha you got me. But i hate you. Anyonw complaining?" she asked te class.

"NO!" they laughed.

This happedned in every class. I was so sad that I cried.

Scorpio came to comfort me. "I'm sorry. They are Crumblepotz."

"That;s is what my father wanted to name me," i cried.

"Oop. Sorry. Hey, wanna go on a date in Hogsmade?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said. Ruby chose my clothes. I had a pink dress that was shoet and make up and my hair was UP.

:I look like Joy!" I cried.

"Yeah, bt you are pretty," Ally replied. "Although black does suit you."

""Time to go on my date!" I said.


	14. Date

SCORPIO'S POV:

It was October. We would finaully go on our date.

I looked for her through the heavy leaves. I found her. Her hair was curled, and she had an orange turtleneck. She wore jeans that were adorable on her and wore a cute hat to match her shirt. Her shoes were flats/

"So, we are gonna send the time shopping 4 halloween?" she asked so quietly.

"Of course," I replied.

We found a Halloween store. We bought costumes.

"I will be a mummy!" i exclaimed!

She laughed sweetly and happily. "Okay, Scorpies. (HER NICKNAME FOR HIM.) What should i be?"

"A Vampire?" i said, holding up a normal vampire outfit that i knew she could make sexy by wearing it, with makeup.

She put it on. "So, time for that Halloween party? Ally and Ruby are going to be there," she sadi hotly.

"Yep!: I said. We went to the party.


	15. HALLOWEEN

HANAILY'S POV:

I saw that Ruby was a princess and Ally was a ghost, with an invisabilty cloak and everything!

"Wow, Our dad must make a lot of money, to afford that," I said/

"My mom is an egyptian princess," Ally replied.

"Hey! Crumbsy isnt the only one with an invisabilte cloak! I got one from my dad, and its a deadly hollow!" Ruby said. Suddenly, I realized that I was the only one without an inisability cloak. I started to cry, but wiped my tears.

"Time for the haunted house!" Scorpio said. I took his hand/

It was pretty pathetic. Until we got to one room. It was a graveyard. I was scared of the stones! Then, i saw a ghost!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I YELLED!

Scorpio kissed me. I blushed. "No! PHYKAH!" I screamed. "I can't!"

"But i love you," Scorpio said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes, this is simular to hoe Draco treated Violet, and vise versa/ They inherited from their parents! :D

"No! Phakah!" I replied.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice.

"What?" Scorpio asked while kissing me/. In fear, he took of his shirt. I blushed at his abbs, which were hotter than his father's.

"Let go of her. She is my woman."

He gasped. "Hanaily, a ghost is in love with you! Let's run!"

He ran/ I walked to Phykah.

"We have to kill him," He glared.

"No, we are just_ friends_. So are you and me/ Kay?" I said.

"Kay, but you seem miserable. Let;s soread discord. We are so good together, we would beet the MLP:FIM one!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

If you dont understand, dont worry. Only weirdos and pwoplw forced into it (Like me) would know.

I went with him. I wAS SICK OF SCHOOL.


	16. Joy's Trip

JOY'S POV:

I was walking home. I herd that Hanaily dissappeared. My messsage was sent. Now she os in Phykah's clutches. It was _perfect_.

I heard a voice.

"Bonjour? Fille? Par ici!"

"Huh?" I yelled back. "No te entiendo! La gente normal sólo conocen dos idiomas, español e Inglés! (_I don't understand you! Normal people only know two languages, Spanish and English!_)

"Ici! Par ici!" he said. I saw him. He was kinda cute/

"Hello? I no speak language you say?" I said. I walked to him.

"Woah, vous êtes encore plus jolie de près!"

"I don't understand."

"Puis-je vous embrasser sous le clair de lune? Parce que votre beauté est plus brillante que la pleine lune sur sa pleine nuit. Vos yeux scintillent dans les plus belles manières. Vous êtes également couvert dans les courbes chaudes. Donc, je tiens à vous embrasser. S'il vous plaît? Si vous dites non, je vous embrasse de toute façon," he said hotly.

"Okay?" I asked, confused. He kissed me.

I blushed/

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Bill," he whispered. He had cool black hair, sparklig green eyes, and pale skin.

We kissed.

"Let's go on a date," I said.

"Oh, bien sûr! J'allais le dire quand même, mais je suis heureux que vous ayez soulevé. Envie d'embrasser à nouveau?"

"Roadhouse," I said.

We went togther. I ate food with him.

"So, where did you come from." I asked.

"Eh bien, quand une maman et un papa s'aiment beaucoup, ils veulent avoir un enfant. Puis, un oiseau particulier les entend, et le livre. J'ai été créé d'une autre manière, ne comportant pas marraige, l'amour, ou de vouloir un bébé." He explained.

"Okay?" I asked.

wE KISSED. i WAS HAPPY.


	17. Search

VIOLET'S POV:

Of course we looked everywhere. We couldnt find her.

"Max, what should I do?" I asked.

"IDK," he said.

Nelson was extremly sad. I heard Joy come in, with a boy.

"Hey, Mommy!" she said.

"Mon nom est Bill," he said.

"Ma fille ne sait pas le français. Pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble?" I asked.

He thought. "Elle est jolie. De plus, elle portait le deuil son ancien petit ami, Bob, son dumping. Je dois aider la réconforter."

"Fine," I said. "Have you seen a girl name Hanaily in France?"

"Je suis en provenance du Mexique. Ok, je suis originaire de France. And no, I haven't."

"Don't talk. I cant understand." Joy whineed. He nodded.

Tom ran in. Joy screamed.

"Violet! Let;s take brooms and serch the Earth!"

I nodded. WE WNET.


	18. The Beginning

**AUTHOR;S NOTE:**

The reason i keep using different languages is becausw I want to support cultures. :D

HANAILY'S POV:

Me and Phykah were going to create our first panic.

We convinced Maraia to produce the newspaper in all seven languages. Soon, the world was afraid. no one knew who Phykah's emporous was. Everyone just beleieved that I was dead, or captured.

I used the makeup I had and the dress. I was soion perfect.

"One more thing," Phykah said. "One last spell. Niger ala!"

I grew large, black bat wings. I laughed eveily.

"Let's fly," he said.

We evily flew. I shouted evily to fear everyone.

"MALUM MAL!" (Evil)

We soon terrified the earth.


	19. A Sad Thanksgiving

**VIOLET'S POV:**

After weeks of serching, we couldnt find her.

We sat for Thanksgiving dinner, but I was aad. **Bill filled up Hanaily's place.**

"Puissiez-vous me donner le sel?" **He asked.**

I gave him the salt.

"It seems nicer this year," Joy said.

"Really? Not much is different," Max said.

"It has a better atmosphere," she said.

"What do you mean?" Nelson asked.

"Oh mon Dieu, vous idiots! **C'est parce que sa sœur est stupide Hanaily pas là pour tout détruire! ****Comment lente ÊTES-VOUS?" he yelled.**

"You _**shut up**_**," I replied so cold I was like an ice cube in fire.**

"What did he say?" Joy asked.

"Oh my goodness, you idiots! It's because her stupid sister Hanaily isn't here to destroy everything! How slow ARE you?, is what he said," Nelson replied. **"And Hanaily never destroyed **_**anything."**_****

"Comme je ne peux le croire! Juste parce qu'elle est la plus ancienne et peut chanter et jouer du piano, cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle est un peu-" he started. **(Like I can believe that! Just because she is oldest and can sing and play piano, that does not excuse the fact that she is a little-)**

Nelson punched him.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Joy yelled.

Nelson and Bill started fighting.

**"Nelson, STOP!" Joy screamed.**

Bill shouted ahain. "Ouais, pourquoi êtes-vous défendre l'honneur de quelqu'un comme ça? **Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait tout!" (Yeah, why are you defending the honor of someone like that? It's not like she has any!)**

"Stop fighting!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Nelson! You know Bill has a point!"

JOY'S POV:

The way everyone reacted shocked me. I don't remember what they said, because I couldnt. I don't want to. But no matter what theu did, I still beleived that I was right.


	20. Christmas Date Failure

HANAILY'S POV:

Me and Phykah agreed that if I didnt show up in cicilization everyonce and a while, then ppl would get suspisious.

Scorpio found me. "THERE youi are! I couldn't find you!" he said.

"I nneded to.. pee." I replied.

"Oh okay. yuo need to not eat so much water!" he said. "Hey, want to go to Hogsmede again? On a better, Christmas date?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

We went. I wore a blue coat and black pants.

Hogsmede was reallt Christmasy. The snow was cold, so Scorpio gave me his coat and shirt.

We bought some chocolate. It was tasty.

We wnet into a store. It was nice and warm. A bit too warm.

"Hey, this is getting hot," I said.

Suddenly, te building set on fire. Wew were surronded.

"OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled. I was so scared that I was stupid. I sent my family a non descriptive message:

_MOM! DAD!  
HELP! I AM IN SERIOUS DANGER AND MAY DIE! PLEASE SAVE ME! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! AHH FIRE!_

Scorpio grabbed me as I sent the message, and threw me out a window as the building collapsed.

In the ambulance, I apolized.

"It's okay," je said softly and hotly. "A veces lo hace, para las personas que amas, incluso si usted no sabe que usted los ama todavía."

I nodded, and cried in fear as he passed out


	21. Lie

MAX'S POV:

We were to late. Once we got to Hogsmade, we found a building that was burnt. There was rope, so we realized, that was how Phykah finally killed her.

"Violet, can you save her?" I asked quietly.

"No. I can;t. I'm sorry," she cried.

We were so sad. The kids were reliesed for Christmas break.

Everyone came over.

Ruby and Crumblepotz introduced themselves. I didn't realize before, but Hanaily gained a lot of her personality from Neville, and so did Crumblepotz, or Allyson.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Max," she whispered.

"Yeah, we are sad too," ruby said.

"Can you play piano or sing?" Violet asked.

"You mean for the funeral?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Violet replied.

They both nodded.

Soon, Ruby was singing (In a voice stronger than Hanaily's) and Allyson was playing piano.

I was still sad.

JOY;S POV:

I wasn;t sad. Ruby and Crumblepotz sounded better than my jerky older sister.

Bill seemed to agree. "Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste."

"I don;t understand you."


	22. Ice

VIOLET'S POV:

i missed Hanaily.

"Hey, Mom, can me and Bill go skating on the pon?" Joy asked.

"S'il vous plaît? Le patinage est très amusant, donc je tiens à le faire," Bill added.

"Sure, but stay away from the_** super thin ice.**_ (FORESHADOW)

"Okay, Mom," Joy said.

JOY'S POV:

a few miles later, we got to the lake.

Me and Bill skated for an hour. He was showing mw a stunt when he ran into the thin ice.

"Oh là là! Mon éclat pétillant romantique de lumière et de beauté, peut vous s'il vous plaît me sauver de ce piège mortel de la glace et de l'eau. Je ne peux pas nager en ce moment, donc j'ai besoin d'utiliser la force et le courage pour me sauver," he said in the ice.

I couldn;t understand. I tried to save him, but I failed.

"HELP!" I yelled. "Au secours!" he yelled.


	23. Save Them!

HANAILY'S POV:

I was flying over the lake when I saw a boy drowning. With him was Joy.

She was stupid. She ran into the ice with him. This was my perfect chance to practice being evil!

I failed quickly. I flew down and saved the,m.

JOY;S POV:

I was cold and wet, with Bill. We were saved..

"Who are you?" O asked.

I saw ir was Hanaily. "What?" I asked.

"Yo," she said, as she gave me a blankie.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"A veces lo hace, para las personas que amas, incluso si usted no sabe que usted los ama todavía," she replied. I knew spanish, so I could understand her.

Bill woke up. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Hanaily," i replied.

He gasped. "J'ai entendu parler de vous! Je vais te tuer maintenant, monstre!"

"What?" I asked.

"But _I just saved you!_" Hanaily yelled.

"Menteur! Aller à la mauvaise place, vous crétin muet!" he yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" She yelled back.

"Okay, you guys are leaving me clueless," I said.

"Je peux vous tuer tout de suite. Je veux que tu meures!" he said.

"Why would you want ot kill me?" she yelled.

"Joy m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes, gourmand, aime à pleurer, et sont horribles!" he yelled.

She looked at me. "Why would you say such a thing about me?"

"I don't understand!" I replied.

"Les deux nous avons apprécié votre enterrement!" he said.

"I had a funeral? and YOU LAUGHED?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! And I wasn't laughing! I just didn't cry!"

"Do ypou really hate me that much?" she asled.

"No! I can bottle up saddness!" I replied/

"Ne lui dites pas que mensonge! Elle est un idiot! Je peux la tuer, et je le ferai!" Bill yelled.

"S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas me battre," Hanaily replied.

"HOW DOES EVERYPNE KNOW FRENCH?" I yelled.

Bill growled. "C'est tout HANAILY! JE VAIS VOUS TUER. Nous pouvons profiter de vos funérailles AGAIN!"

He grabbed her arem and threw her into the water!


	24. Reveal

BILL'S POV:

"Haha!" J'ai ri!

""_Bill! She just saved us! I don't hate her anymore! So you don't have to pretend to_!" elle a crié.

"Tu crois que c'est pourquoi je la déteste? C'est un monstre! Sa mère TUÉ MON PAPA!" Ai-je répondu!

Elle ne comprenait pas. NOUVEAU. J'ai entendu Hanaily sous l'eau.

«La joie est la fille Violet aussi!"

"Ouais, mais vous motivé Violet delà de la réparation de tuer Lily. Ensuite, Rogue s'est tué! Je ne peux pas haïr Nelson, parce qu'il est mon demi-frère."

«Et mon papa est votre frère. Projet de loi, vous êtes mon oncle." Hanaily dit.

"ALORS JE DÉTESTE ma nièce!" J'ai crié tout en coups de pied son haed po.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT, BILL!" Joy yelled.

TRANSLATION:

_BILL'S POV:_

_"Haha!" I laughed!_

_"" Bill! She just saved us! I do not hate her anymore! So you do not have to pretend to! "She screamed._

_"You think this is why I hate? she's A monster! His mother KILLED MY DAD!" I replied!_

_She did not understand. NEW. I heard Hanaily underwater._

_"Joy is the daughter Violet too!"_

_"Yeah, but you motivated Violet beyond repair to kill Lily. Then Snape was killed, I can not hate Nelson, because he's my half-brother."_

_"And my dad is your brother. Bill, you are my uncle. "Hanaily said._

_"THEN I HATE my niece!" I screamed while kicking her haed in._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT, BILL!" Joy yelled._


	25. Amends

JOY'S POV:

"THAT'S IT BILL!" I yelled. I kicked him. I grabbed Hanaily.

She came out.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She unfurled bat wings BAT WINGS and flew away.

"Bill what's wrong with you?" I aksed angrily.

"J'aime mes parents. Même si je n'ai jamais rencontré." he replied.

"Dude, I cannot understand you. You are making me angry."

"Oublions ce qui s'est passé, et encore à l'amour." he said.

"Kay, but Im not going to hate Hanaily."

"C'est très bien, mais je ne vais pas toujours prendre soin d'elle. Faisons semblant qu'elle n'existe pas. " he replied/

We kissed and went home.


	26. Coldness

HANAILY'S POV:

When I got back to Phykah, I was covered in snow.

"Haniialt! " he yelled.

He wrapped me in a balnket and removed my cold clothes.

"Thannk," i said.

We started up a fire. We were soon warm.

"My family believes that I am dead." I said.

"My family is dead," he replied.

I hugged him. I wanted to help Joy and Bill, so I didnt mention what happened.


	27. Nervous

JOY'S POV:

Bill quickly forgot, but _**I **_didn;t.

"Bill, Hanaily saved us. And she probably is dead of frostbite now. I feel so guilty." I said. OI wish that I noticed Mom's face in the hall.

"Chérie, c'est son karma. Elle le mérite!" he replied.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" Mama asked.

I told her everything.

"You... _**LET HER DIE**_?" Mama screamed.

"Elle est une personne horrible. L'extrémité. Presque aussi mauvais que vous êtes," he said.

"She is a horrible person. The end. Almost as bad as you are," Mama translated.

VIOLET'S POV:

"What do you mean, Bill?" Joy asked.

"Je veux dire votre mère, c'est la raison pour laquelle ma maman est morte. Pourquoi mon père est mort. Pourquoi est-HANAILY morts." he said. (_I MEAN your mother is the reason my Mom is dead. Why my Dad is dead. Why HANAILY is dead._)

"What? Who... who are your parents?" I asked.

"LILY AND SNAPE, YOU MORON !" he yelled. He stabbed me.

"BILL! WTF!" Joy shouted.

"Vous obtiendrez la punition que vous avez toujours mérité, Violet. Tu vas mourir, et rejoindre votre fille au purgatoire!" (_You will get the punishment you have always deserved, Violet. You will die, and join your daughter in PURGATORY!_)

"Bill, this is the last straw!" Joy yelled.

"Joy, écoutez. Après leur mort, nous serons imparables. On peut tuer ton père, Harry, Hermionie, et les autres!" (_Joy, listen. After they die, we will be unstoppable. We can kill your Dad, Harry, Hermionie, and the others!_)

I translated weakily.

"BILL, YOU ARE ACTING ANNOYING!" she yelled.

I passed out.


	28. Help is on the Way!

MAX'S POV:

I walked in, then spit out my coffoe as I saw my wife with a kniofe in her back and Bill on top of Joy.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Joy, I do not approve of your BF!"

"Daddy! COme on!"

"J'ai seulement tué Violet. Il n'est pas mauvais!"

"Whyu are you on my daughter?"

"Elle me battre pour avoir tué sa mère idiote," he replied.

"I don't know French." I said.

I sent a telegram to all mycontactes.

VOLDEMORT'S POV:

I was angry while flying. _We risked our lives for her. Most of us DIED for her! And this little French boy thinks that he can go and waste it all, and kill my daughter?_ Her parents agreed, so did Bellatrix and the others. We flew in. Soon, Bill was unconsious.

Bert and Lolly (Violet's parents) Took out the knife.

" honey please be okay!" Lolly said.

she woke up. "Mama, Dada."

Dudley, their pet pig, walked in. He oinked in worry. "Violeta, me has asustado. Por mucho que se enoja Max, todavía me encuentro atractivo."

She petted him. "Relax. I'm fine. I just need to go to Griggotts hospitall."


	29. Shock TDW

SCORPIO'S POV:

I saw Violet's Mom get olled in.

"Oh, Scorpio, hi. Hanaily's dead." she said

" :O! SHE'S DEAD?" I asked.

She nodded. "She died in a fire,"

I realized that I must've not been able to save her. I cried.

"RUBY'S POV:

I was sad about her mother. I realized that it was probably Phykah again. I was angry.

"We need to track down that monser ad his emporous!" Crumbsy yelled.

"Yeah! We will avendge Hanailuy!"

"We have to. SHe was my sister."

We set out to find Phykah. We would die.


	30. Attack?

PHYKAH'S POV:

I was w/ Hanaily, WHEN SORWDS FELL FROM THE SKY. WE LOOKED UP. WE SAW TWO INVISABILITY CLOAKS!"

"What?" Hanaily asked.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!" I heard Ally yell.

I gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HANAILY!"

I gasped. "WAIT!" I yelled.

Phykah shot electic balls of evil power at them!

"NO WAIT!" I yelled. I got in front of the balls aND PASSED OUT!


	31. Your Fault

PHYKAH'S POV:

"You idiots! U hav no idea what u just did!" I yelled anger.

"You killed our buddy!" Ally cried.

Hanaily woke up. "No, friends, _I am your buddy!_"

Tey gasped. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAZZUPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOKISSMEIMSINGLEOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOBOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO52OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

HANAILY'S POV:

"At lest im alive!" I said.

"Hanaily, everyone misses yu." Ally said.

"You cant leave us all!" Ruby said sadly.

"Max isn't my fther. i WILL HELP PHYKAH TAKE OVER, AND BE HIS _EMPOUROUS_!" I replied.

"HAnaily, No !" My sis yelled.

"Bye." I flew away w/ my BF.


	32. The Whole Group Missing One :(

VIOLET'S POV:

All of my friends were here with their kids. The only one missing was Hanaily.

Scorpio was talkin to me.

"Scor-scor, what's going on?" his wittle wista, Rose, asked.

"My love DIED." he said.

"Oh thats so sad," she said. She wentr to the other side of the room and acted cute.

Dudly was onmy lap. "Hombre, Violet, eres hermosa. Odiaba a vivir con mis padres, así que me alegro de que me hizo un cerdo. : D" he oinked.

JOY'S POV:

I was so sad. I hoped my Mama would be okay. Then... I heard HIM.

"Détache-moi! Vous êtes si méchant avec moi! Je suis gonna cry et appeler la police et vous faire arrêter pour moi kidnapper! Je ne m'inquiète pas si vous n'êtes pas vraiment me kidnapper et j'ai brisé plusieurs lois, y compris franchir la frontière! Je suis toujours en colère avec vous tous! Joie, allez! Laissons cet endroit et se marier, et de tuer votre mère, père, et sa sœur aînée si elle n'avait peut-être pas mort! Il serait amusant! Ne pensez-vous pas? Nous pourrions avoir une fille nommée Christancia et elle peut finir le travail de mes parents, Rogue et Lily sont morts avant d'avoir pu le faire! Got it? Allons-y! Maintenant! Come on! Oh ouais, tu ne sais pas le français. Je suis probablement perdre mon souffle. Ma gorge est mal. Je devrais arrêter de crier. Tes parents connaissent le français. Sauf votre papa. Il ne fonctionne pas. Il est un idiot pour ne pas savoir le français. Vous n'êtes pas un idiot parce que vous êtes chaud. Ma gorge se fait plus mal. Pourquoi suis-je encore crier? Je commence à sentir stupide. Il ya des gens ici qui connaissent le français, donc ils savent les plans que je suis en train de vous donner, mais ne peut pas parce que vous ne connaissez pas le français. Je vais être tranquille maintenant." He said hotly.

"I don't know French you moron!" I said.

"NO U CANT GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" Mama yelled angerly.

"Je fais ce que je veux, tu meurtre parent personne moyenne!" he yelled.

"Je les ai tués parce qu'ils allaient tuer ou asservir chaque être vivant dans le monde! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Mama yelled!

BILL'S POV:

J'adore Joy. La façon dont ses cheveux parfaite or coule comme la plus jolie des océans jolies impressionnant est tellement cool. Ses yeux sont si bleu clair qu'elles sont belles. J'ai aimé sa voix, qui était léger et délicat.

"Bill! Stop actimng weird ! No killing anybody!" Joy dit.

"Bébé, je dois tuer ces idiots! Ils méritent la mort!" J'ai hurlé. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous regarder dans les yeux plus?

«Vous ne nous tuera pas. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir ma fille jusqu'à ce que vous devenez une meilleure personne», grogna-t-Violet.

«Crétin! Je vais te tuer, et Joy verrons face à face avec moi si je l'enlever!" J'ai hurlé.

Sa Maman eut le souffle coupé. "NON!" Elle a crié. J'ai attrapé la Joie.

"Let go of my daughter!" C'est idiot, Max, cria bêtement.

J'ai couru à la porte avec mon amour. Nous avons été ne va pas être séparés.

TRANSLATION:

I love Joy. The way her hair flows like the perfect gold prettiest pretty impressive ocean is so cool. His eyes are so blue they are beautiful. I liked her voice, which was light and delicate.

"Bill! Stop actimng weird! No. killing anybody!" Joy said.

"Baby, I have to kill these idiots! They deserve death!" I yelled. Why can not we look into the eyes more?

"You will not kill us. You can not have my daughter until you become a better person, "growled Violet.

"You idiot! I'll kill you, Joy and see face to face with me if I remove the "I yelled.

His Mom gasped. "NO!" She screamed. I caught Joy.

"Let go of my daughter!" It's silly, Max shouted stupidly.

I ran to the door with my love. We were not going to be separated.


	33. Only Nelson

VIOLET'S POV:

elson is the only one left. IOf my kids.

"Joy is gone. I have no idea what his motivation was. Violet, TEACH ME HOW TO SPEAK FRENCH!" Max yelled.

We crued.

Rose patted the floor, demanding attention.

HANAILY'S POV:

"Phykah, your name is pronounced differently than the sound. It actually sounds like Sy-Kah."

"I am aware."

"So... how are you?"

: Thats an interestlnh question. Why wouls you ask?"

"I was jyst wiundering/" I said. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Why would _you _care?"

"Um... I don't know. Because I gave up my _entire past life to join you_?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay... thats fine.." I replied.

I put in a magic italion outfit.

"Mea, amica mea, formosa quid movet? Sciam ego enim hic vos alloquatur. Inclinans effundet tribulatiónibus, qui complent mentis vestræ, et mitigandae teipsum in mea grata armis," I sang.

He didnt react.


	34. With Bill

JOY'S POV:

I woke up in a canyon.

"Huh? Bill!" I yelled.

"Calmez-vous. Vous êtes chaud, donc je ne veux pas te faire de mal." he said.

I facepalmed. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE SAYING!"

"Oh, ouais. J'oublie toujours que."

"Noy helpung." I said angrily.

"I can;'t speak English!" Bill; yel;led frustrated.

"I am aware! Just sont talk!" I replied.

"I do love you. I don't want my family dead, thugh." I told him.

"Je sais. Je dois les tuer si. Ils ont tué mes parents," he said sincerly.

"You're wasting your voice."

We both looked at eacth otthwe. I knew that hge was tryung, and needed to dirwct his sexy revenge somewhere. But i sorta liike my family! :(

"Pourriez-vous rester ici, avec moi? Je n'aimerais pas cesser d'être votre homme," he said.

"I won;t leave. Is that what you said?" I saked.

He nodded. We hugged.


	35. Dangerous Walk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Im not gonna look at they keayboard whn writing ytejh chapter. I want to test this. WXPEROIMENTS ROCK :)

MAX'S POV:

I was takinf a casuyal walk. I was getting grocweriwaas.

Suddenly, I saw a 29 year old womam tro[ inro a sewer. I fasped!

I ran to save her. She looked at my and smiled.

"Thanks." sje s,oled/

"You are welcome!"" I said,..

She batyted her 8 foot long eyelashed at me. Her green eyes were like a foestr. Her hjair was raven blaxk. Sge wAS AN hourglass.

:Ill pay for your groceries. Its the least I can do," she said. "My name is Tricher."

"That neam is cool." We went and bought my food.

"Hey, wanna go to the movies Fridayu?" she asled.

"Sure!" I said. I went inside my food.


	36. Secrets

NELSON'S POV:

My life was falling apart. Joy is kidnapped, Hanaily's dead, and I thinkmah daddy is cheating on Mom. He went on a date with a woman named Tricher, and if you know fFrench, you know what her name means.

I sat in my room sadly. All of Mom's friends and kids were over again. I didnt wan to join the croup.

I head light footsteps. I looked up.

A girl with black hair, green eyes, and dark, practically egyption skin walked in and sat next to me.

"Hi, Crumblepotz," I said sad.

"Hey,: she practically whispered.

"What bringz you to mah room/?" I said wittly.

"Yu weren;t in there." she said.

"I dont want to be in there,: I said sadly.

"I know, I know. Let's not go then, because i hate crowds." she said.

We sat there in silence.

MAX'S POV:

I was going on my friendly hangot with Tricher.

She sashyed to the door. "Hey lets go," she said.

We walked to the moviees.

JOY'S POV:

I had thought to lowly of Bill. He was nice.

"Chérie, j'ai faim. Je veux un sandwich," he said.

"Le fermer, je ne sais pas le français." I replied angrily. Then we'd laugh.

I saw the second year of Hogwarts for Hanaily was coming, Nelson's first. I hoped he'd have a good time.


	37. Hogwarts Time

VIOLET'S POV:

"Nelson ! It's time for Diagon Ally! " I exclaimed!

He smiled. "Coolio."

Crumplepotz whent w/ me and Violet. Dad WOULD'VE come, BUT NNOOOOOOO. He's on a date with _Tricher_. (Her name means cheat in French.)

We got ecerything I needed.

"Do you want a peet?" Crumplepotz asked me kindly.

I nodded. Mom went to get new fasion rodes, so we went to the pet shop.

She looked at the pets. She looked at me. "Are we related blood-wise?" she asked.

"Hmm, I thought. Well, yuor dad was w/ my mom, and had my sister."

"But My mom is Raven. Neville isn't related to you, and niether is Raven, so I'm not."

"Neville is my sister's Dad." I said.

"But he isn;t _your_ dad. Your parents are Lily Potter and Violet Clearwatspri."

"Technacally, yes, but does reallness matter? Max has been my father my entire life, and Violet is My mom. Lily was just an evil woman of the past."


	38. Food Day

HANAILY'S POV:

I was worried about my darlign, Phykak. He was even more put of than before!

"Want some spagetti?" I asked..

"No!" He yelled youtube poop like.

"What do you wish to consume?" I asked englishhly.

"ITLL MAKE A SANDWICH!" he stormed off.

I was sick of it. I ran away, but then I realized that w/out meh, he was alon3. I couldn't leave him! I flew back, only to be furthly snubbed.

JOY'S POV:

"Darling, vous êtes ravissante!" Bill said.

"Honey, I dont know French, but ravissante means good, right?" I asked.

"Oui."

I was wearing normal clothes. I had on a perfect ponytail, a short pink nightdress, and makeup.

"I'll make you somw food. It's national "MAKE YO BF A FOOD DAY!" so I MUST make you SOMETHING!"

"Oh, c'est tout simplement la gentillesse de ma chère femme à dire. Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, ou officiellement rien faire, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'adorerais certains hybrides homard poulet, complètement végétariens, et un peu de sauce divine trempage. Quand il est «Faites votre GF repas par jour, je ne manquerai pas de vous faire votre favori:. Boulettes parfaites couverts en sauce biscuits au chocolat Une chose que j'aime à propos de vous, vous ne recevez jamais de graisse Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas. de toute façon, mais il est bon de savoir que notre enfant va probablement obtenir votre métabolisme élevé, de sorte qu'elle ne sera jamais précaire. je pense en avance, je sais, mais je me préoccupe vraiment. je serai un père formidable! je viens de besoin de tuer votre famille. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je les déteste. Vous êtes belle mais. d'où vient cette coiffure parfaite or vient-il? ta mère? Eh bien, je suppose que DID. votre mère est sacrément chaude. rien fait venir de votre père? Eh bien, vous êtes délicieusement bronzage. cela fonctionne. je déteste vos deux parents, mais je pense que Violet est chaud. je l'ai eu de ma mère. Et mon père. Okay, ils ont tous deux pensé qu'elle était chaude. Rogue même eu à sa date. Hé, mon père datée ta mère, quand elle avait 78 ans de moins que lui. Mon père était un peu ... bizarre. Mais il a grandi hors de lui. il a trouvé Lily. elle était maintenant une femme adulte. Parlant des femmes adultes, tu es vraiment mature. vous êtes seulement 10, mais tu ressembles à ta 20. que pensez-vous, mon amour?" he asked.

"Hmm... okay. lobster chicken. And PLEASE, Snape wasn't 89 when he got w/ my mom!" I replied.

VIOLET'S POV:

I made Max microwave pizza. He loved it.

CRUMPLEPOTZ'S POV:

I had no BF to feed. I was sad.

Nelson walked in. "Hey, Ally." he said. "Whats wrong?"

"Im upset that I have no one to make a meal for."

"You could make one for me. Pretend," Nelson replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," he says. "As long as it stays purely friendship like. I don't want to create huge drama, dating a girl a year older than me, and who happens to by my sister's friend AND half sister, which may mean we are related, which may lead to tons of problems."

"Kay," I said happily. "But it may be a health hazard."

"That's fine."

I make him my special goop. "Hey, most people hate my food, so, if you dont like it, dont try to stab me like other ppl who eat it. It tastes pretty bad, and most cant control themselves."

"It's fine! Let me taste it." I gave some to him. Most couldn't stand one bite.

He gathered some on his fork and ate it. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. He finsished the whole bowl.

"Anymore?" he asked.

"No, no more," I replied. He walked away, to the bathroom, where I knew he would vomit. I did have more, but I wasn't going to make him eat it. That reaction he had was beyond anything I could have possably immagined. I followed him, and helped clean upchucked goop from his shirt and face.


	39. Day With Bill

JOY'S POV:

It had been a year with Bill. My parents tried to find us, but they didnt. What would I do if they did? I wasnt going to turn evil to please my boty like Hanaily did, but I couldn't defy him. I loved him.

I woke up one morning. I made some breakfast for Bill.

"Baby, votre maquillage est sale. Take it off, vous n'avez pas besoin," Bill said sleepily in the kitchen.

I took off my makeup. Me and Bill ate breakfast. I was learning French pretty well, I think.

"Olá Eu estou falando en francés. Eu te amo, Bill!" I said.

"Ce n'est pas le français, c'est galicien. Bel essai, cependant." he replied.

"Galician?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed. "I'm bad at this. At least I can kinda undderstand you."

"_It'll come,_" he replied.

"Say something in French. I'll decipher it."

"Bébé, je veux avoir vos enfants. Je vais les aider à élever," he said.

"Dang it, I didn;t understand. Sorry," I said meeky.

"Je vais vous dire. Et peut-être vous montrer," he said, hugging me.

HANAILY'S POV:

"Phykah, whats wrong?" I asked.

"None of your business," he snarled.

"Phykah, I will leave!" I yelled. he HIT MEH!

":O! WTF DUDE!" I yelled, and ran away.,


	40. Lillimantra's First Apperance

Nelson's P.O.V:

It was time for me to go to Hogwarts. I was going with Ruby, Ally, Scorpio, and no one else.

Everyone was very sad, but also excited. I just wanted some friends that were my own age, but that was unlikely to happen.

We got into some compartments. I noticed that Ally was getting very quiet, and Ruby was talking a lot. Scorpio was just depressed.

Soon, a girl walked in. She had blonde hair with pink streaks, and deep tan skin.

"Lillimantra!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeeaahh. Hey, Ruby, and Scorpio, there's a party in my compartment," Lillimantra drawled.

"What about Crumplebotz and Nelson?" Scorpio asked her.

"Scorpio, the only reason I'm inviting you is cuz you're hot _AND _single. Hanaily is gone, members?" she flirted.

"Hey! That's my cousin that you're talking about!" Ruby yelled. "Don't say mean stuff about Hanaily!"

"You _are_ cousins, aren't you? That means we're cousins!" Ally exclaimed.

Lillimantra sighed. "Listen, you're all invited!" She ganced down at me. "Who are _you_?"

"Nelson, Hanaily's brother."

She nodded. "What's with the hair? You dyed it?"

"Nope, I got it from my mom. My parents are Violet Clearwatspri and Lilly Potter," I replied. "My hair's from Lily."

"You're Lily Potter's son?" she exclaimed. She seemed excited.

I slowly nodded.

She squealed. "OMG, your mom was evil! That's so emo! You have to come to my party!"

I shook my head. "I'd rathar stay here, thanks."

"I understand. Emos hate parties. Anyone coming needs to follow me!" she skipped out, followed by Ruby and Scorpio.

"What's with that girl?" I asked Ally.

She silently shrugged.


	41. I'm Coming Home

HANAILY'S POV:

I had lost him. I couldn't believe that he actually hurt me. I rubbed my face where it still hurt.

I felt some raindrops fall to the ground. _Rain_, I thought. _Dang_.

I had no idea where I should go. I remembered meeting Joy a while back. Did she actually hate me? She _did _save me, after all. But her boyfriend hated my guts.

Well, either way, I needed to get to shelter. _Maybe... maybe... I should... go home?_ I sighed. I felt hail start to fall. That was it. I had to go home.

I walked through the woods for miles. Finally, I found some familer landscapes. The lake, the park, the huge tree, they were all there. It felt nice, but I was still terrified.

I saw the clock through the window. It was midnight. My parents were sleeping. I walked up the steps quietly. Then, I knocked on the door.


	42. Violet Explodes

VIOLET'S POV:

I heard knocking. It woke me up.

"Dudley, get the door," Max moaned.

"Max, don't be silly! He's a pig! He doesn't have thumbs," I said sleepily, standing up. I walked to the door, and opened it.

HANAILY'S POV:

My mom was wearing a pink nightgown and had her hair in a messy ponytail when she saw me. She gasped and took a step backwards. "Hanaily?" she whispered.

I nodded and looked down.

She grabbed me and pulled me inside. I sat down the living room couch next to her.

"Honey, where have you been?" she asked. "I-I thought that frostbite would get you."

"Well, I had someone to help," I said weakly.

"Who?" she asked.

"... Phykah."

She gasped and stood up. "What... what happened?"

"He... hit me," I said, turning on the lights. She saw the small bruise and gasped.

"Oh, my poor darling! I-" she started. Then her face became weird. "You... you joined up with an evil man, who wanted to take over the world? And he didn't force you or_ anything?_ The worse he's done to you is _give you a small bruise?_?"

"Mama, I-"

"You were perfectly ready to take over the whole world, weren't you!" She started mocking my voice. "Oh, I'm Hanaily, and I wanna take over the world with a hottie boy! Who cares who dies, or thinks that I'm dead, or who gets stabbed in the back, _litterally_, my sister's boyfriend, I'll just run through some pretty flowers that I'll kill, because I'm_ evil!_"

My dad, well,_ not _my dad, Max walked in. "What's going-" He gasped when he saw me. His mouth mouthed the word "Hanaily."

She kept mocking my voice while she talked. "Oh, and I'll totally forget about my whole _family and friends_, because, really_who cares_? _Who cares _about my _brother_, my _two half-sisters,_ or _cousin_? _Who cares_ about my fathers, who both care about me, both birth and real one, and who cares about my _stinking mother,_ who almost _died _so many times before I was freaking born so that I could be here to live today? Oh, _wait_, she _did _die! But, really, _who cares_?" she screamed. She sighed, and used her normal voice again. "Listen, I've done some freaking _stupid_ things while raising you. Sending you in the mail to be watched by my abusive, brainwashed parents was not smart. But I just made some mistakes! You're an_idiot_!"

"Violet, I feel that I walked into something, and it's none of my business," Max said. "But will you tone it down before she runs away again?"

"_This doesn't concern you!_" she hissed.

I backed away and walked over to Max. "Hey, Max."

He looked down at me. "Did you kill her father or something? And what's with the _Max_?"

"I... no! I actually just hung out with her father's son."

"Voldemort is _not_ her father. He just filled in the roll temporarily."

"_Will you guys stop talking so casually!?_" Mama screamed.

Suddenly, Voldemort and Bellatrix ran in.

"I sensed my name," Voldemort said. He saw me.

"Hanaily!" he said happily. He hugged me. It felt awkward, because I barely knew him.

_"TOM! BELLA! MAX! STOP JOINING HER SIDE!_" Mama shrieked.

"What did she do?" Bellatrix asked.

"She hung around your son for over a year! And pretended to be dead!"

I stepped up. "Now _wait a minute_. I never pretended to be dead. You just assumed I died in the fire or snow!" I yelled.

She screamed and stormed out. Then, she teleported away.

"I should've taken my chance with the hail," I whispered, even though I saw it banging into the roof and threatening to destroy it.

"Nah, she's just moody," Voldemort whispered to us all.

"Yeah, I saw some tampons in the trash," Max explained.

Mama teleported back. "_STOP DISCUSTING MY MENSTRAL CYCLE!_" She then teleported away again.

We stood there silently for a while. Then, Bellatrix walked up to me and kneeled down. "So you've been with our son? What happened? Is he okay? He hasn't exploded, has he?" she whispered.

"_Exploded?_" I asked.

"Serious question. _Has. He. Exploded.?!_"


	43. Exploratara?

BELLATRIX'S POV:

She was surprised. Poor child, didn't even know what I was talking about!

"N-no!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, some wizards are born with a disorder called _Explortara_. After living a while, they'll just naturally explode," I told her. "Phykah... Phykah has this disorder."

She gasped. "W-what are the signs? How do you know?"

MAX'S POV:

Bellatrix was telling Hanaily about something I've never heard of. By now, Harry, Hermionie, Ron, and Draco had arrived, and were listening also.

Bellatrix sighed. "Well, they'll get really, really emotionful. They'll think that everyone is against them, first subconsiously, then truely. The only way to save them is to give them this." She held up a small test tube filled with a glowing, clear substance.

"He... he started acting that way. But... how do you know that he has it?" Hanaily asked.

"Another sign is that their blood... is purple. And they're often more powerful."

Suddenly, Harry gasped and fell backwards. Hermionie helped him up, and after they made out, he stood up.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"One time, in the thorny woods, Violet had to save me. And... her blood is purple. Her blood is very, _very_ purple."


	44. I Can Feel It

VIOLET'S POV:

I was really mad. I was so mad that I sat alone in the rain and hail that was still falling from the sky.

I saw lights from my house. There was a party there. A STINKIN PARTAY!

_Well, I might as well go inside._ I walked into the house.

"_Why are you partying?!_" I shouted.

Bellatrix jumped up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "_DO YOU FEEL NUCLEAR FUSION?!_"

I pushed her off. "How do you _feel _nuclear fusion?"

"Answer the question!" Tom shouted.

"NO! WHAT IS-"

"Good, good. Let's invite your parents," Bellatrix said, relieved.

"_ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT?_" I shrieked, breaking a plank in half. I wasn't really mad at the momment. I was actually happy that Mom and Dad were visiting. But I guess I wanted to scream and break a plank in half. Apparently, I also wanted to rip the roof off and eat my bed.

"Phykah didn't act _this _crazy!" Hanaily shouted. "He only was quiet, and didn't respond to my italion song."

"He's better with control," Tom said proudly. "Get's it from me."

"_TOM YOU ARE AN EVIL WIZARD!_" I shouted, pushing him over.

"You're acting weird," Hermionie said, backing away.

"_I AM COMPLETELY NORMAL, BEAUTIFUL, AND SEZY! SHUT IT, MIONIE!_" I screamed, whacking her in the face and knocking out an ugly, buck tooth.

"_Hey!_" Harry shouted. "_She fixed her teeth in the fourth book!_"

They all looked at me, then cut me with siccors.

"_Hey!_ That was impolite," I said, looking at my violet blood fall from my arm.

"Should we tell her?" Max whispered, to quiet for me to hear.

"No! Then she'll explode immediately!" Bellatrix whispered silently back.

I sighed. "Well, I ripped the roof off, so we are being pelted by hail."

We all quickly ran under the couch.


	45. Gryffindor and Emos

CRUMBLEPOTZ'S POV:

I wish I could've gone to that party. I really do. But I would've hated it anyways.

Once we arrived at the school, Nelson and others were being sorted. He walked up to the hat.

NELSON'S POV:

The hat was placed on my head. He immediately started talking to me.

"So, boy, got any preferences?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, just like my mommy!" I replied.

"Which Mommie, boy?"

'Hmm? Violet Clearwatspri, of course."

He started laughing. "Boy, have I got some news foe YOU! Yo mamma CHEATED! Yeah, that's right! She was SUPPOSED to be in Ravenclaw over there, but SHE wanted to be a little DIVA and be Gryffindor! I'm sick of obeying the student's whims! You are!"

He stopped. "Oh, well, GRYFFINDOR!, apparently. I guess you got it from yo otter Mama."

I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Ruby, who was also in this house. Ally was looking from the other side of the room, at the Ravenclaw table.

I walked back to my dorm-room, when I was stopped. Three second-years were in my way. They were Slytherins. I saw that Lillimantra was in the middle.

"Oh, Nelly-poo, that hat is an idiot! You're an emo, and should be in Slytherin!" Lillimantra exclaimed, hugging me.

"Uh... okay?" I said. A girl with short black hair that was another second-year squealed. "_OH, THAT'S SUCH AN EMO RESPONSE!_" She then giggled. "My name's Arinatolnia, btw."

"What did that_ idiot-hat_ say to you?" another second-year said, blowing a bubble-gum bubble. She had short blue hair that was probably died.

"He... he said I got my house from my mother. But my mom was supposed to be a Ravenclaw. Lily Evans, on the other hand..." I replied.

All of them squealed. The blue-haired girl stepped up. "Oh, you _do _belong in Gryffindor! That's where your mother was! My name's Kate, by the way."

"Oh _please_!" Lillimantra yelled, pushing Kate back."He hates being in that horrible house _Gryffindor_, and doesn't want to be grouped up with his evil mom! He'd rather be a Slytherin." She batted her eyelashes. "And I think that's _so _emo!"

Arinatolnia squealed and gave Lillimantra a gentle shove. "Oh, YOU!" She then walked to to me. "But you _are _emo. So_ very emo_!"

"Uh, yeah. I really need to go to bed-"

"Wanna have a slumber party?" Arinatolnia asked. The others squealed.

"No." I said, walking away.


	46. What's Her Name?

CRUMBLEPOTZ POV:

I decided that I wanted to see Nelson again. I waited outside of the Gryffindor Comman Room until some people came out. Soon, I found that I was joined by four Slytherin girls. After hearing them talking, I got the names Lillimantra, Arinatolnia, and Kate. I didn't know the name of the fourth girl with shoulder-length, wavy pink hair and purple eyes.

Nelson walked out early, then almost had a heart attack at our expecting faces.

"Hey Ally! Want to go outside?" he asked me. "Alone? With _NO ONE ELSE?_" He said, glancing at the four. He then looked at the pink-haired girl. "Who's she?"

The girl started laughing. "My name's Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia!" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh... seriously?" Nelson asked, backing away.

"Yeah, were your parents _high_?" Ruby asked, stepping out.

"Ruby, I was just talking to him," Lillimantra replied.

"He's a _first year_, you know," Ruby said angrily.

"He's an _emo_, you know!" Kate yelled, pushing herself to the front. She brushed her blue hair and chewed some bubblegum.

While the five talked, Nelson and I stepped away. We were soon outside, away from the fight.

"I feel bad for leaving Ruby alone," I said, looking down.

"She signalled for me to go. She was distracting them for us," he replied. "Hey, do you see that owl?"

I looked up. There was an owl coming towards us with a letter on it's foot.

Nelson grabbed the letter and read it. Then he lept in joy. "It's from Joy!" he shouted.

"Really?" I asked. She hadn't seemed very nice, but I was glad that there wasn't a dead 10-year old somewhere, with a French man who murdered her.

"She says that she's with Bill. She says the letter is only for me, and not for any of our family. She won't give a location," Nelson said. "I'm so glad she's okay. She's actually _happy_."

I picked up the letter and read it.

_"Dearest Nelson,  
I don't want to say anything, but I had to contact you somehow. The owl doesn't know it's way back, so don't try sending it. I won't give you the address to where I am, because that would tempt you to come, and that won't be something I allow.  
I have fallen in love with Bill. He actually likes you; after all, you're his brother. I am also learning a bit of French. I sometimes get it confused with Galaition, but it's fine. I am learning well.  
Please, Nelson, don't give this to anyone in our family. I'd rather them think I was dead than know that I have fallen for the man who wants them gone. And they wouldn't want to hear from me. Honestly, my greatest regret is Hanaily. I know that she must be gone, and it's all my fault. She saved me from the ice, but I let her die, cold and alone. And this, no matter how much joy I have here, will always haunt me until the day I die, in which I hope I can find her beside me in Wizard Dead World Of Awesome.  
Well, that's all I have to say. Je t'aime, mon cher frère!_

With love,  
Joy."

"Put a letter on the owl. It'll go back to her," I told Nelson.

He nodded. "I miss Hanaily too."


	47. Day With Tricher

MAX'S POV:

After the storm ended, I went to check on my friend, Tricher.

"Hey, Maxy," she said, smiling. She twirled her raven black hair between her fingers.

Hanaily walked out. "Who's _that_?"

Tricher looked at me, shocked. "Who's the child?"

"My daughter, Hanaily."

She barfed in the nearest bush. "Oh, NO! I knew you were _married_, but no one ever mentioned kids! I'm not getting kids!"

"What? I never liked you that way!" I yelled.

She screamed angrily and ran away.

"Max, why was that woman dating you? What about mom?" Hanaily asked.

"Why are you calling me Max?" I asked.

"Answer my question."

"We were _friends_. I _thought _we were friends!" I yelled defensicely.

"What's her name?"

"Tricher."

She banged her head against the wall. "Max, "_Tricher_" is French for the word _CHEAT_!"

"Oh."


	48. Love Troubles

JOY'S POV:

I had sent my letter to Nelson a few hours before. Now I was just looking out from our cave-home. I sighed.

Bill walked up to me. "Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"It's just... how did we end up here?" I answered.

"L'amour nous a amenés ici, afin que nous puissions vivre dans l'amour."

"Shut up about _love_! It wasn't _love_, it was you _kidnapping _me!" I screamed.

He took a step back. "Vous n'avez jamais voulu quitter."

"No, I've never wanted to leave. You're right. It's just... we kill a woman, you litterally stab my mother in the back, yet we live here so peacefully. In this damp, pathetic excuse for a home. It's a _cave_! Is that all you can afford? A _CAVE_?"

"Pourquoi ne pas trouver un emploi, alors? Et nous acheter une maison?"

"Why can't you get a job? I don't want to get one!" I yelled.

"Je suis du matin, comme les Américains le disent, un _illegal immigrant. _Je ne peux pas aller chercher un emploi!" he shouted back.

"_WHY ARE YOU AN ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT? YOUR PARENTS ARE BOTH BRITISH! AND WE ALL LIVE IN AMERICA EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE AT HOGWARTS! LILY AND SNAPE EVEN LIVED HERE, ON THE US! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET TO FRANCE, GAIN THE ACCENT AND LANGUAGE, AND THEN COME HERE?_" I shouted even louder.

"Je ne sais pas."

"AAAAARRRRRRRRFGGGGGGGGGGG!" I shrieked, running out.

"Attends, chérie. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. J'ai de l'argent, et nous avons fournitures. Si vous voulez une maison, alors je vais vous faire une maison," he called.

I slowly walked back. "You have money and supplies?"

He nodded. "Let's make a house, honey. Let's make a house."


	49. Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouch ilovia La

NELSON'S POV:

I was hopping to avoid all the Slytherins. I even asked Scorpio where Slytherins would be at what times. And I almost avoided the girls. Until one day, when I was walking to lunch.

I gasped when I saw completely pink hair. "Oh, hi, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia," I said nervously.

"Hey, emo," she replied.

"Um, I should get going," I said, trying to walk around her.

"Oh, are you still the age where girls are icky?" she asked sadly.

"No, I just don't really care."

"Oh, Nelly-kins, in the future you'll dream of a girlfriend. Why not just get one now?" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia asked, smiling.

"Because I don't _want _one now?"

She laughed. "You should always think about the future, Nelly-kins."

I felt like running away in terror would be a little bit rude, so I kept from it. "If I want a girlfriend in the future, I'll just date Ruby or Ally."

She frowned. "Ruby doesn't even want you. She never has."

"Okay, I was just saying-"

"And who's Ally?"

"Nevermind! I didn't mean it!" I yelled.

"It's okay, just_ tell me._"

"...Crumplebotz."

She nodded. "Crumplepotz. Yes, she's _nice_."

"I- I don't _like _them. Either of them! I just... just an example, you know?"

Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia nodded. "Don't be so nervous, Nelly-kins! You're acting like I'm going to kill you or something!"

We then both laughed. My laughs were fake, obviously, and ended as soon as she hopped down the hall.

_Another thing having an evil mother brought me. Insane, older girls who want to marry me._


	50. Preperation

KATE'S POV:

I combed through my short blue hair. Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia had told Lillimantra, Arinatolnia, and I what the sexy emo-boy said about Ruby and Crumplepotz.

"Well, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia, Ruby has lots of crushes, but she certainly doesn't like him. In fact, she's the son of his sister's father," Lillimantra said.

"Crumplepotz is his sister's sister," Arinatolnia brought up.

"Yeah, but have you _seen _how much they hang out with one another?" I said angrily.

"Ruby doesn't consider herself related to Nelson, you know," Arinatolnia replied.

Lillimantra rolled her eyes. "But she doesn't like him! She likes older boys, and a few boys from this year. Even if she _did_like Nelly-poo, she'd be able to join us."

"Well, what are we going to do about this "Crumplepotz" girl?" I said angrily.

"He may not even like her! She's not as pretty as Ruby!" Arinatolnia replied.

Lillimantra whacked her. "_Stop hating Ruby!_"

"Yes, _master_," Arinatolnia said sarcastically.

"_Shut up!_" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia butt in. "He likes her, all right! He called her by her middle name: Ally."

We all gasped.

"Maybe the poor child can't even _pronounce _Crumblepotz!" Arinatolnia defended.

"He said _my _name perfectly," Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia replied.

"Yeah, he even said _my _name perfectly!" I responded.

"Your name is _Kate_. A _two-month old_ could pronounce _that_," Lillimantra drawled.

"Anyways, I guess Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia has a point," Arinatolnia said. "I honestly don't care about that "Crumplepotz" girl. "

"So who's going to teach her a lesson?" Lillimantra asked all of us.

"I have all Os," Arinatolnia said proudly. (A/n: O is the Hogwarts-equivelant of A, in case you are stupid and don't know that.)

Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia rolled her eyes. "Then you an _tutor _her _later_! Who should _teach her a lesson?_"

"I'm serious, I have Os. I'm smartest. I can teach her many lessons," Arinatolnia said angrily.

"_Stop being stupid!_" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia screamed, shoving her.

"I'm not stupid! I have all Os!" Arinatolnia yelled back, punching Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia's eye.

"We mean who's going to beat her up, Arinatolnia. It was an idiom," Lillimantra replied.

"What' an idiom?" I asked.

Arinatolnia smiled. "An expression whose meaning is not predictable from the usual meanings of its constituent elements,as kick the bucket or hang one's head, or from the general grammatical rules of a language, and that is not a constituent of a larger expression of like characteristics."

"Oh," I replied, enlightened.

"The more you know," Arinatolnia smiled.

"I'm sorry, Arinatolnia. I love you, and I don't want to offend you. I love all of you!" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia cried.

"It's okay, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia!" Arinatolnia said, wiping a tear.

"I love you all!" Lillimantra sobbed. The four of us hugged.

"You are all idiots," I said.

Lillimantra slapped me, and I slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor.

The three of them smiled. "I think I know who's going to beat up Crumplepotz," Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia said, smiling.

I nodded, grabbed a bat, and walked away.


	51. There Went My Daughter

RAVEN'S POV:

Well, this was certainly a long party celebrating Hanaily's return!

"Hey, I'm going to poop," Neville said, kissing me then walking away. I was glad that he didn't love Violet, but he still cared about Hanaily as if she was his daughter. (Well, because SHE IS.)

I was also glad that our child, Ally (Okay, he may have wanted the name Crumplepotz, but it was stupid. I accepted it, but I'm calling the girl Ally! :( ) looked so much like me. I mean, she was brighter than me, and her hair is longer and shiner, but she doesn't look like Neville. Neville is ugly. I love him, and he's hot, but he's so ugly!

Anyways, I danced around the living room along with everyone else. At one point, Draco tried dancing with me, but Ron threw him into the fireplace to teach him a lesson. Now the two were dancing together.

Soon, I saw an owl. I shot it down, healed it's wound, and stole the letter. It was for me and Neville.

"_Dear you,  
Uh... your daughter got beat up. She's pretty bad now. Sorry bout that. Not our problem though, right? RIGHT?  
Don't sue us!,  
Hogwarts _"

I ran into the bathroom where Neville was. After we pooped, we headed to Hogwarts, with Hanaily beside us. (Yeah, she and Ally were friends, so let's invite her! Plus, we needed to let the kids know that Hanily was alive, after all.)


	52. She's Dead

HANAILY'S POV:

Outside of the infirmary, I waited until I could enter with my father and Raven.

Once we could go inside, I saw Ally. She was super beat up, and not even concious. Nelson was next to her, sleeping. He was also crying.

Dad and Raven walked out so they could poop again. It was just me in there.

"Nelson?" I whispered. I shook him slightly.

"Wha?" he mummbled. Then he saw me, squealed, and threw the chair across the room. The noise made Ally slightly open her eyes.

"HANAILY!" he screamed, hugging me. Then, he pushed me away and glared. "Oohh, NO. I know what you're here for!"

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to take Ally to Wizard Dead World of Awesome! Well, I ain't gonna allow it!" he tried to get me out the door.

"Why would I-"

"Why not take those Slytherin girls instead? Their names are Lillimantra, Arinatolnia, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia, and Kate! In fact, the only reason you wouldn't is because they'd PROBABLY end up in Wizard Dead World of Meanies! But you know what? I WOULDN'T MIND IT! So take those instead, please!" he screamed.

"Well, that's impolite to the girls. And I'm not taking Ally!" I shouted.

Comprehension dawned on his face. "OMG I'M DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" I shouted. "You aren't dead, Ally isn't dead, and I'M NOT DEAD!"

" :O " he whispered. Then, we hugged and cried and cried.

Ruby walked in, and after a simular scene, all three of us hugged and cried.

Then, Ally, who had witnessed the scene, called to us. We all hugged over her bed. And we cried.


	53. I'm Coming, Phykah!

HANAILY'S POV:

Just because Ally was able to hug us and understand that I wasn't dead, didn't mean she was doing well. And I felt upset.

One of the days, Nelson brought me the letter that Joy had written. After hearing all the responses to my death from my friends, siblings, and especially mother, I wondered why I even left. That reminded me of Phykah. Now, he was alone. He thought that he had done a terrible thing to me all on his own, when he didn't. It was all Exploratara's fault. And he didn't know that. I had to tell him.

"Nelson, Ruby, Ally, Raven, and Father," I said, drawing their attention. Raven had to call for Neville.

"I am leaving again!" I announced.

They gasped.

"I will find Phykah and bring him back! Then, he can be healed."

Everyone nodded. I unfurled my bat wings and flew into the night.


	54. MORE Confusing Family Trees!

CRUMPLEPOTZ'S POV:

I suddenly realized something horrible.

"Nelson, you're my uncle."

He gasped and turned around. "What?"

"Well, my dad, Neville, is the child of Lily and Snape, right? And you are the child of Violet and Lily. I'm the child of Neville. Therefore, Neville is your half brother, and you are my uncle. And your sister is your neice."

"Ow."

I nodded. "And Ruby is your neice also. Harry had Lily as a parent. Harry's your half brother also."

"So, we have the same blood?"

"I guess."

He smiled. I have something to tell those girls now! There's no way we can date if we're related like that!" I watched him run out of the room as I thought about what he said.

There's a reason that that was a horrible realization.


	55. I'll Find Him

HANAILY'S POV:

I flew to the cave where me and Phykah once lived. I looked for him, but he wasn't there. I did find a note though.

"_Dear Phykah,_

Dude, i got in trouble maaaannn! okay, so therez this hottie who luvz me and i luv, and we are engaged! but after trying and failing to murder her, i felll off a building and inrto a COP CAR, MMAAAAAAANNNNNN!11 So now i am in trouble! And I'm gonna get married soon! Wat do I do? Just get over hear and bail me out! What are you doing? GET OVA HERE NOWWWWQ!

Sincerly,  
IKY"

He had a return address written. I knew where to go.


	56. Apology

CRUMPLEPOTZ'S POV:

I was still stuck in the stupid hospital wing. I hated those girls.

Then they walked in. Arinatolnia was the first to speack.

"Hey, Crumplepotz, sorry about before. We... thought you had a thing for Nelson."

"Yeah, we thought that you were in love with him. But he's your _uncle_!" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia exclaimed.

Lillimantra sighed. "What they said. Listen, your uncle is so sexy hot."

Kate brushed through her blue hair and and popped a bubble of gum that she was chewing. "I use bats."

Madame Pomfrey ran in. "NO GUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed.

"NO! MAH GUM!" Kate shrieked running.

The two ran out.

"ANYWAYS, sorry Crumblepotz." Arinatolnia said.

The others nodded.

"Bye." I said.

They left.


	57. Explaining

IKY'S POV:

I nodded. Hanaily was right. Phykah gasped in horck.

"Bellatrix has the cure!" Hanaily cried, hugging Phykah.

"MY MOM! But... butt..." he studdered... "It's been so long."

Adore put a gorgeous hand with perfectly painted pink nails on Phykah's shoulder delicately.

"Dude, ya gotta go ahead and TAKE CHARGE! DON'T GO BOOM!" I yelled.

Phykah nodded. "But... mah mom."

Adore frowned slightly, sending a wave of sadness through all of us. "Oh, Phykah, you simply MUST! YOU MUST!"

"I CAN'T THINK!" he screamed, running off.

I turned to Hanaily. "Hey, babe, ya wanna crash here tonight?"

"Yes, Hanaily, you simply must stay! You can have my bed! I'll sleep on the floor! No buts! Off you go!" Adore said happily, her voice flowing like smooth butter.

Hanaily glanced around. "Er... I like floors."

"At least look at my bed, darling!" Adore exclaimed beautifully.

HANAILY'S POV:

I saw her bed. Her whole room was pink and full of frills, greatly contrasting the dark, mossy house outside the door.

"Uh... I don't like pink much."

Adore nodded. "I understand. You can sleep where you wish!"

I slept on the floor in the living room.


	58. The House Is Done

JOY'S POV:

I looked at our house in awe. It was perfect!

"Eh bien? Qu'en pensez-vous?" Bill asked.

"It's beautiful!" I replied.

"Donc vous n'êtes pas déprimé maintenant, non? (Il me bouleverse ...)" he asked.

"I'm happy now," I replied. I hugged him.

"Soyez honnête. Que faire si ... nous pourrions avoir un enfant?" Bill asked hopefully.

"I don't know all of French, Bill. Come on, translate."

"Je ne parle pas l'anglais."

"OF COURSE you don't speak english!" I groaned.

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes très naïf." he said.

I whacked him.

"_Que diable! Qu'est-ce qui vous vous sentez comme vous devriez le faire!? Cela fait vraiment mal, connard! Pourquoi êtes-vous si impossible de plaire? Tu te rends compte combien il est ennuyeux? Et admitt il, vous agissez comme si vous étiez dix! Eh bien ... Je pense que nous sommes à dix ans, mais quand même! Acquérir une certaine maturaity! Sérieusement! Je suis malade d'elle. Je suis malade de vous! Alors, va-t'en! Maintenant! Hors de ma vue! Je ne m'en soucie plus. Retournez à votre petite maman qui vous voulez voir tellement! Accédez à votre sœur traître! Et aller au frère vous ne méritez pas. Je ne m'inquiète pas._ Au revoir, mon amour. Sortez," he screamed.

I backed away slowly. "Wha-"

"VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS! Je vous déteste! VOUS ÊTES ennuyeux! Je suis malade de vous! Sortez avant J'utilise le couteau j'ai collé dans le dos de votre mal maman! Go! GO!" he shrieked.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "FINE THEN. I'M GONE."

I grabbed a broom and flew off.


	59. OH MY GOSH!

HANAILY'S POV:

It was dark and creepy on the floor. I was alone.

Suddenly, I heard thunder crack. Rain. I groaned and wrapped my shivering body in my blanket for warmth.

It was pouring now. I looked and saw a silloete in the night. A flying sillouette.

Before I could think, It CRAHED THROUGH THE WINDOW! :O WOWOWOWOWOWOW

"Fenêtre stupide! Pluie stupide! Tempête stupide!" it screamed. I screamed just a scream.

Adore, IKY, and Phykah ran in. Phykah jumped on whatever flew in and started punching it.

Adore ran up to me. "Oh, I forgot. Sleeping on the floor in front of a window is dangerous in this town. The Falcons want you when you do that."

IKY kicked Phykah, and the person.

The person jumped up and ran. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" it screamed.

Adore gasped. "It's a child!"

IKY groaned. "Just because it isn't 18 yet-"

I glanced at the silloette while the others argued. I walked over to it, and wiped some blood from its face.

"...Joy?"

"HANAILY!?"


	60. They Meet Again

JOY'S POV:

She backed away slowly. I stared into her deep blue eyes, wondering if it was true.

"You were... kidnapped..." Hanaily studdered.

"I let you die," I chocked. I realized what I said. I let my sister die. At least I thought.

"You hate me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" I shouted. "I don't! I was the one who messed up! I was mean to you throughout my childhood! I was always jealous of how you and mom bonded over music, so I made it seem like I was loved more, even in my own mind! I send you a telegram that made you think that Dad hates you by re-wording what he said, even though he doesn't! You are his daughter! Then I felt happy at what I thought was your funeral, because I was so stupid! I decided to live with the man who despices you, and thought I loved him! And, most of all, I let you leave that night, where you could've frozen to death. I let you almost die."

That boy who she had been with before, Phykah, gasped. He walked up to me and broke my nose. He then pushed me across the room.

"PHYKAH, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hanaily screamed.

"Did you not hear what she JUST SAID!?" he screamed back, and whacked her. "WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!?"

"Phykah, did you see what you just did? You just hit me. You just hit my sister. And you say that you're _defending _me?!" Hanaily shouted back.

"SHE'S A HORRIBLE PERSON! I HIT YOU TO MAKE A POINT!"

A girl walked out of the shadows. "Oh, please stop fighting!" she shouted.

"Phykah, I will break you," said another person, who was a man.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS!? HIT HER! LECTURE HER!" he screamed, pointing to me.

The man jumped at him, and they started fighting. The girl gasped and ran up to me. Hanaily just stared at everything, frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. My nose was broken, I had a huge head wound, and I had some bruises. Also, I just caused a huge fight.

"No, I'm not," I replied back.

"Come on, child." She picked me up and carried me upstairs into her room.


	61. School's Out

NELSON'S POV:

Finally, the bell rang! We all ran out cheerfully and hopped onto the train.

Ruby, Scorpio, and Ally all came into the compartment I saved.

"So, Scorpio, I haven't seen you much this year."

"Well, I was into my studies. Also, my dad recently sent me a letter with the good news! Hanaily's really alive?!"

I nodded. "She went off to find Phykah. We're still waiting for her letter."

"Yes, we're all very happy," Ally said quietly.

Suddenly, the four girls of doom walked in.

Kate glanced at Ally. "Hey, why are ya sitting so close to ya neice?!"

"We're _friends_."

"Sure don't look like it," Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia said angrily.

"Hello, _Ruby_," Arinatolnia drawled. Ruby glanced up in surprise.

Lillimantra hit her head. "Hey, Nelly, wanna come to our party?"

I shook my head.

"DID THAT CRUMPLEPOTZ GIRL TELL YOU TO STAY!?" Kate screamed.

"No! Shut it!" I shouted.

Lillimantra pushed the others out of the cabin. "Sorry, they're jealous idiots. Hey, can I stay here?"

"She's cool, Nelson," Ruby said.

"Okay, sure," I told Lillimantra.

She sat down next to me, and we chatted the whole way back.


	62. Nelson's Home!

VIOLET'S POV:

Max came in, with Nelson following. Nelson was home from Hogwarts.

"I missed you!" I said.

"Mom! Has it been lonely at home?" he asked.

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE" MAX YELLED.

"MAX SHUT UP YOUR SON JUST ASKED A QUESTION SO SHUT UP BEFORE I RIB YOU APARTTTT!" I screamed, punching him in anger.

"Mom, that's a bit mean, isn't it?"

He dodged my whack. "DANG, woman! You're worse than your parents, and they were brainwashed!" Nelson said blackily.

I gasped.


	63. Planning For Song Again

HANAILY'S POV:

It was the next morning. I was pretty POoed at Phykah. Joy was awake, so I visited her.

"Hey. I'm... sorry," I said.

"I'm ten."

"Stop making this situation worse for me."

"You're a face."

I groaned. I changed the subject.

"I heard you speak some French."

"Yeah, Billy-poopoepielovelypoopantshottiepielovepoo taught me. 3 "

"Oh. Okay."

Adore suddenly trotted in gracefully, filling the air with her beautiful Aura.

"Hey, Adore!" I said happily.

"Oh, hello, Hanaily. Listen, we got a piano and a karaoke machine, so I'm inviting you two to hear me sing. My voice has been complimented, even though it's horrible, and it has healed wounds in the past. Joy, I believe that will help-"

"Oh, Hanaily can sing and play!" Joy exclaimed.

Adore's beautiful, brilliant, glittering pearly white smile wavered perfectly. "Um, really?"

"Yeah! She's amazing!"

Adore Lovely Everheart tilted her head slightly. "Oh, Hanaily! Would you... like... to... PLAY?!"

"It would be nice!" I said happilt. "But I'm a little rusty. It would feel great to play and sing again though."

Adore smiled wide and walked out.

"Hey, did you know that Ally can sing some?" Joy asked.

"No, I didn't."

"She sandg at your funeral. Ruby played. They sounded decent."

"Cool."

We walked into the living.


	64. Music Heals the Wounds Of Love

JOY'S POV:

We all walked into the living room. Phykah was tied to a chair, and looked mad and detatched.

"So... who's singing first?" I asked.

"Adore should!" IKY said happily.

"Hanaily should!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Joy, but I'll start off. And I'll finish. Best for last, after all!" Adore giggled happily.

She stood up, and sat at the piano. She played a few notes (they sounded bad) so she got a microphone instead.

"Okay, yall! Time to hear me sing as I sing a little mash up I made!"

She started singing.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my,  
No you can't read my POKER FACE!  
Through my daughter's eyes!  
I am a hero!  
Darkness turns to light  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infident cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
And all my people thats drug dealin jus to get by stack ya money till it gets sky high  
We wasnt supposed to make it past 25 but the jokes on you we still alive  
Throw your hands up in the sky and say we don't care what people say  
So replay  
BABY, BABY, BABY,  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH  
I need a hero!  
I'm holding up for a hero till the end of the night!  
He's gotta be strong  
He's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta.  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
I Kill You! 3 "

She motioned her hands that she was done. We appluaded. It sounded... pretty.

Adore bowed, and Hanaily walked up.

"Okay, everyone. Before Hanaily plays, please be polite. Clap when she's done, and don't laugh. Be sensitive to her feelings! Mentally disabled people are people too!"

Hanaily turned around. "_Mentally disabled_?"

Adore giggled. "Well, you are acting like you can sing!"

Adore Lovely Everheart skipped to her seat. Hanaily sat on the piano's chair.

"Okay, I have a song. I didn't write it... it was written for me."

She started singing.

"_You are beautiful,  
All can agree,  
I am lucky,  
That you don't hate me.  
I keep dreaming  
About a first kiss.  
Then taking you  
to be my emporous._"

Her voice was soft and beautiful. Her piano playing was perfect. Everyone stood up and cheered. Phykah was crying.

Adore was peeing.


	65. Dinnertime!

PHYKAH'S POV:

I went up to Hanaily.

"Our song. You remembered it," I said.

"How couldn't I? You wrote it for me."

Adore gracefully walked back into the room.

"Good jon, Hanaily! Now, I will finish with a brilliant song," she said.

IKY looked at her. "You know, Hanaily sounded pretty good."

Adore giggled. "Of course she did!"

"Really, I just was okay..." Hanaily said quietly.

Adore smiled and walked up to her. "Aw, Hanaily! You're so modest! You are a modest person with so much to be modest about!"

"I... what?" Hanaily asked.

"Nevermind, nevermind! It's time for dinner!"

"Oh, Bill taught me some food ideas!" Joy exclaimed.

"I'm cooking," Adore said, giggling.

Joy looked at her. "Okay."


	66. Dinnertime! PART TWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO

IKY'S POV:

We all sat down at the table. I sat next to my smexy babe, ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEEN!

Her cook9ing tasted like heavenly bliss, sparkling on the highest cloud, waiting for us to eat it, only to have it crumble under us as we eat, and it is not a cookie, so we start falling to our dooms until ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEN flys by, and as the angel she is, punches you in the face and ties you to an anvil, but the blood tastes like chocolate, and the anvil is a baloon, but it is a heavy ballon that tastes like an anvil, so you can't eat it, so you are falling fast, when suddenly, you are caught in the arms of a faceless brunette, and your ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEN suddenly disappears, and all it is is you and that brunette chick, but she is in love with a shadow on the wall, so you turn away and sob and sob, until the giggling ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEN comes to you, strokes your hair, and everything is right, because she says that love is hers, so love is hers because she's perfect, and whowouldn't love such an angelic perfect girl who was so lovely and worthy of love, which is why she has the name, and suddenly, you try to kill her, for reasons you don't know, just something came over you, but... it was write? It felt like you realized something, like a broken spell, but you didnt because you were wrong. But it wasn't, and ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEN stares into your eyes to put you into your 'senses,' so you realize that you were stupid, and she is the only one who understands, and she is the best, and only she can do things, and no one else should try, and everyone should love her, because she is the perfect gorgeous angel, who is in control and gets what she wants becuz she deserves it, so I give her what she wants. I kill for her. I do anything. Because she is perfect and she wants what she wants and she deserves what she wants... and I love her. My brain saus I love her/ My heart says I love her. And mainly, she says I love her. So we are together. FOREVER. THATS. WHAT. SHE. WANTS.

Adore giggled, and set me back to reality. "What are you thinking about, love?"

I smiled. "You."

"Joy, Phykah, are you ready to go back?" Hanaily asked.

Joy and Phykah nodded.

"So, how's the cooking?" Adore asked happily.

"Perfect!" they responded.

She giggled. "I'm glad."


	67. Everyone's Back!

VIOLET'S POV:

Hanaily had sent word that she was coming back with Phykah, a few friends, and a pleasent surprise. Ever since what Nelson said, I'd felt bad, and wanted to apolygize to Hanaily for being mean with happened before she left. (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT, READ A FEW CHAPTERS BACK! SLOWPOKE!**)

They flew back. Bellatrix and Tom hugged Phykah, two new people looked around, and Hanaily walked in with Joy**JJJJJYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY**?!

Nelson andJoy huggled. HHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G

Adore started chatting with Bellatrix. The 2 higged, then Phykah hugged.

Bellatrix smiled. "Time for the antidote!" She looked in her pockets, and gasp.

"IT IS GONE"


	68. Bobby's Back!

BOBBY'S POV:

I heard that that girl Joy was back. She had been kidnapped, but she escaped. I remember her. We dated right before she was kidnapped. I dumped her. Now, I wanted to see her again.

I was invited in warmly. The house was full of people. I soon saw Joy. I ran up to her.

"Joy, it's me1"

She gasped. "... Bobby?"

I nodded. "I wanted to see you again."

"... There's someone else."

"You mean tthe French guy who kidnapped you? You love your kidnapper?

"Oui."

Suddenly, another older girl walked up to us. Her blonde, straight hair dropped down to her thin waist. Her eyelashes were extremely long, and her lips were blood red. She was wearing a tight pink sleeveless v-neck dress that dropped to only her knees, and a chocker. She had on a small, short, stylish white jacket with pockets. Her silver bracelet ordamented her perfect hand nicely, and she had on pink high-heels. I gazed at her for a minute, not thinking she could look any better. Suddenly, she opened her perfect eyes, revealing the magesty of them, and showing me that they were pinkish-purple, and they were so full of beauty and love that I was amazed.

She giggled, revealing to me her perfect, bouncy voice that made me jump in shock.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Adore Lovely Evergreen!"

"Such a beautiful name."

She blushed, adding a rosy glow to her perfectly shaped checkbones.

"Bobby? I thought... you wanted me?" Joy asked confused.

"Joy, hush."

She hit me in the face. Adore frowned, and turned towards me.

"Your mind is simple, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... it's kind of weak."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just because... you... love me, right?"

I stared at her. Her perfect figure, her perfect hair, and her perfect eyes.

"Yes... I... do."


	69. Nelson Meets Adore Lovely Evergreen

NELSON'S POV:

I walked up to Joy, who was moping in a corner.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bobby came back. He wanted me back. But then he started hitting on Adore."

"Adore?" I asked. Suddenly, she walked up to me.

"Hello, Nelson. I hear that's your name. Your sisters wouldn't stop talking about you!"

"See? How can I compete with that?" Joy whispered.

"Joy, shut up. You can't blame Bobby," I whispered bakc.

She gasped in gasp and ran off.

I looked back at Adore Lovely Evergreen. Her blonde, straight hair dropped down to her thin waist. Her eyelashes were extremely long, and her lips were blood red. She was wearing a tight pink sleeveless v-neck dress that dropped to only her knees, and a chocker. She had on a small, short, stylish white jacket with pockets. Her silver bracelet ordamented her perfect hand nicely, and she had on pink high-heels. I gazed at her for a minute, not thinking she could look any better. Suddenly, she opened her perfect eyes, revealing the magesty of them, and showing me that they were pinkish-purple, and they were so full of beauty and love that I was amazed.

"What troubled your sister?" she asked.

"It was nothing," I replied.

She smiled perfectly, and started talking some words. "So, Nelson, how are you doing? Are you happy that your sisters are home?"

"Uh... yeah, sure, I guess."

"You know I saved them, right?"

I gasped in gasp. "Wow! That's amazing! You're so strong! And powerful! You're... _AMAZING_."

She giggled and nodded.

"So, boy, you obviously-" she said perfectly.

"NELSON!" Ally shouted, jumping and hugging me.

"Ally! I was waitint for you! "

"Hanaily is back! Joy is back! IT IS SO SMILEY HAPPY JOY YAY"

Adore tapped me on the shoulder. "Um... _Nelson_,"

I gasped. "I'm so sorry! You haven't met Ally yet! Well, her name is Crumplepotz, but I call her Ally. That's her middle name."

Ally smiled and shook her hand.

Adore giggled weakilylylylyly. "But... um... aren't you forgeting something?"

I hit my head. "Ally, this is Adore Lovely Evergreen!"

Adore frowned. "I'm gonna go talk to your dad." she grumbled, walkign away.

"WTF just happened?" Ally asked.

I shrugged.


	70. Not Everyone is Together ANYMORE :'(

RUBY'S POV:

The party was nice. I hoped Nelson didn't mind that I invited Lillimantra, who hadn't shown up yet.

Sudeenly, she arrived. With Arinatolnia, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia, and Kate.

ALLY'S POV:

Adore came over again, and she was talking to Nelson. It... almost seemed like she was hitting on him. I grabbed his arm when suddenly, Lillimantra, Kate, Arinatolnia, and Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia showed up.

Nelson groaned. Kate scowled at me. "Hey, girl, what you doing feeling up yo uncle?!"

"I'm not touching him!" I replied.

Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia pushed me down.

"WHO EVEN INVITED YOU!?" Nelson reached down to help me iup.

Adore grabbed his shoulder. "Nelson, what are you doing?"

"Helping her up?"

"But... aren't he having a nice conversation? Do we want her to ruin it?"

"WAIT A MINUTE! Who's the blonde chick?" Kate sacreamed.

Adore giggled. "I'm Adore Lovely Evergreen!"

"What you doing talking to _our _Nelson?" Arinatolnia yelled.

Adore giggled. "_Your _Nelson?"

Nelson helped me up, but then Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia pushed me down again.

"Listen, girlie, you better get your hands off!" Kate shouted at Adore.

Adore laughed. "You don't understand! It's a mix up!" she said happily. "You see, girls, you have no chance against me. I get who I want."

Kate pulled out her bat, only to have Adore suddenly grab by the neck, and throw her across the whole room. Everyone stared at her.

"KATE!" Lillimantra screamed, running for her.

Adore grabbed Lillimantras leg and kicked her in the stomach. Then she threw her.

"Hey, Lillimantra didn't even hit on me!" Nelson shouted. He helped me up again.

Arinatolnia and Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia walked up to Adore. "We're gonna-"

Adore did the same as the last two girls.

"You need t stop. You have no control over me. I choose who I want," Nelson said kinda madly.

Adore kissed him.

The man (IKY, I believe, walked up.) "HEY! OFF MY WOMAN!"

Adore laughed, and stopped kissing Nelson. "YOU'RE woman?"

"Well, we're fiances."

"Do you think you are the first! HECK, do you think you are the only one!? You fool! How could someone like _me_possibly waste my life with an idiot low-life liek _you_? I've finally found the perfect guy, and you can't stop it!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT I-" Nelson shouted.

Adore pulled out a wand and shot a vortex into th3 air. She rabbed Nelson by the arm and ppulled him inside.

I gasped. "NELSON!" I yelled. I jumped in after him, and the portal closed.


	71. Adore's Point of View

ADORE'S POV:

1110101101 looked up in shock. "WHY'D YOU DO THIS!?"

**ME **smiled. "I love you. You are beautiful. I am beautiful. Let's be together."

"NO!" 1110101101 screamed.

0010111100 rubbed 0010111100's head. **ME **gasped. _0010111100 is not supposed to be here!_

"Why are you here?!" **ME** yelled.

0010111100 shook. "You shouldn't have taken Nelson!"

Nelson... Nelson? Nelson... 1110101101!

"You shouldn't be here," **ME** replied at tone anger. I dialed at a control on the wall. Robotic arms shot up from the area and grabbed 0010111100. She screamed, and they dragged her under. She shouldn't have come. She would pay. She did the wrong thing.

1110101101 hit the ground in shock. He was nice. He was handsome. "WHY NOT JUST SEND HER BACK!?"

"I will, darling. She is punished first. For a few years. She won't stay here. She doesn't belong here."

1110101101 tried to hit me, but I dodged. I stared at him, and he calmed down. He loved me now.


	72. Gaspful Gaspy Gasping

HANAILY'S POV:

The second Nelson and Ally disapeared, Mom's eyes turned yellow.

"I suggest you all duck," she said angrily.

We all did, and a few seconds later, her hair exploded.

One of the walls came off, so everyone put it up.

IKY was crying in a corner, and we had to pour water on Phykah's head, because it had burst into flames.

Yeah, they were both mad. Phykah was mad because his friend was sad, and Mama was mad because she was freakin mad at losing a child right after she got the other two back.

Lillimantra, Arinatolnia, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia, and Kate were all in pretty bad shape. Joy really was more powerful than I gave her credict for, because she hadn't even been to school yet, andshe did healing spells. The four girls wer emad at Adore Lovely Evergreen, and so was I. (SERIOUISLY, WE JUST GOT BACK TO GETHER.)

Raven and Neville were also pretty upset. They duidn't explode, byt they did get mad.

"VIOLET, YOU HAVE THREE KIDS TO HAVE, SO LOSING ONE OR TWO ISN'T THAT BAD. BUT I HAVE 1. 11111111111111!11 WITHOUT HER, I AM NOT A MOM! I AM A MARRIED WOMAN!"

"Well, Hanaily is kinda my daughter," Neville replied.

"Hey, I got dibs!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, Neville. You aren't really my Dad."

He frowned.

"So, Max, what do we do now?" I asked. Then I remembered that Joy sabatoged this.

"Seriously , dad. How do we get Nelson back?"

"YAYAYAY! MAH FAVORITE CHILD CALLED ME DAD!" He hugged me.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked angrily. "No offense, but... she isn't really your child."

"Hush, 3."

"WELL THEN."

Violety came over. She was bald now. "How do we get my favorite child back!?"

"MOM TOO!?" Joy shouted. "THIS IS UNFAIR. WHY AM I NOT A FAVORITE?!"

"You're the favorite of the Clearwatspri family to everyone else because you talk to people. You're my favorite sister," I replied.

"Okay." Joy replied.

Bellatrix went over to Phykah. "Can you yell? Because I can feel that you're abnout to explode prematurely."

Everyone ducked.

Phykah groaned. "Hanaily, come on. I'm not yelling in front of these people. I'll probably vreathe fire."


	73. How Do I Get Out?

CRUMBLEPOTZ'S POV:

This place was so creepy. And there were robotic arms, so I couldn't walk around. YAY. :'( (SARRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)))

It was dark, but I could hear drops of water. I also saw some steam.

I sat up, and I could see a bright light at the sealing. That was the sealing's lightbulb, I guess. (**A/N:::: SEALINGS HAVE LIGHTBULBS, IDIOT. DON'T SAY THEY DONT.**)

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, with a lantern.

Nelson and Adore were there.

"So, this putton starts the eternal brain freeze activators on the robotic arms," Adore said hapopily. I panaicked. BRAIN FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEE is scary. :(

"May I press it?" Nelson asked, happily. He shounded in love. :O :O :O

"Sure, ...Nelson."

He pressed something, but the machine fell apart. He gasped.

"Oh, Adore! I... I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you!" He started sobbing.

"It's okay, dear. It's okay," she responded kindly. They walked off together.

"Hey, how stable are those robotic arms?" he asked.

"Well, they can break. But if they did, she can't get out. Only I know how to teleport out of here," she replied kindly.

"Wow. Tomorrow, I'll try to stableise them," Nelson said loveingly.

Adore giggled, and they were gone. :'9


	74. This Is Love

ADORE'S POV:

"Adore, can I made a torture chamber?" 1110101101 asked kindly. His eyes were full of smezy love.

"Of course, Nelson!" **ME** replied. "But why?"

"For Crumblepotz. I want to help you punish her, and I simply must make up for destroying your origional torture machine. I'll make one even more painful," 1110101101 said lightly. "Of course, you're probably much better than me at it, so... if you could help me, maybe, it might be a fun activity for us to do together."

**ME** giggled. "Oh, Nelson, of course I'll help you! And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang off it! Maybe one day, you could be half as good as I am!" Of course **ME** didn't believe this, but **ME** wanted to be polite.

His face lit up. "May we do it right now?"

**ME **nodded. **ME **took him to a spare room inside the aabandoned robotics factory we were in.

He chose all the best torture devices that **ME** couldn't even imagine. He was pretty decent.

That night, **ME **showed him his room.**ME** gave him a big space, with a king-sized bed.

**ME** also showed him my room, which was obiolusly bigger. Then he read **ME** a bed time story, and **ME** fell asleep.


	75. Come With Me

CRUMPLEPOTZ'S POV:

I was still on the robotic arms. I felt my stomach growl. I was hungerrz. :'(

Suddenly, Nelson walked in, alone. He wore a hoodie. It was cool.

He stuck some fancy knife into each robotic arm. They slowly crumbled. I fell about ten feet, and he caught me.

"Nelson! You were able to come back! And the spell was broken!" I said happily, hugging him.

He grabbed my neck, and lifted me. "Be quiet,_ Crumblepotz_. I'm taking you to the torture chamber I made with Adore. She'll be so happy when she wakes up, checks the security cameras installed everywhere, and sees that I've already started the torturing. My angel is probably awake right now, watching me. And I will not disappoint her."

He carried me in there, where I saw all the things he made. It had a spiky chair, a rack, a taser slide, everything. I gasped in horror.

He threw me onto the ground, and pulled up a jacket sleeve. It had an odd robotic thing on his arm.

He pressed a button, and a vortex suddenly opened. "NOW!" he screamed, grabbing my arm and throwing me, still not letting go.

Suddenly, a robotic arm grabbed his ankle. His head was barely in the vortex, but I was surrounded by the rushing winds and extreme colors of it.

"NELSON, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Adore screamed on the PA system.

"Ally, let go. She loves me. She won't hurt me to bad."

"No! I'd rather be dragged back in!"

"If you don't let go, I'll break your wrist!"

"I dare you."

He shook his arm, but I wouldn't let go. He scowled, and bent my wrist back. I screamed in pain, and let go.

I was sucked through before I could think, and found myself back in the living room where the party had been.


	76. Crazyness

RAVEN'S POV:

My daughter just appeared in the middle of the living room. Her wrist was sprained. :O :O :O

"CRUMBLEPOTZ!" I shouted, run.

"Oh, look who's back," Kate drawled.

"Why are you still here?" Violet asked.

"Shut it, Kate1 Nelson is trapped with that creepy powerful girl inside a robotics factory, and she'll double security! Are you really going to get mad and jealous of me!?" Crumplepotz yelled.

"Um... Crumzy... let Joy fix your arm," Ruby said nicely.

"WHO EVEN INVITED THOSE FOUR IDIOTS?! THEY PROVOKED THAT GIRL!"

"I only invited Lillimantra!" Ruby shoutout back.

"They _promised _that they wouldn't mess with Nelson! The idiots promised!" Lillimantra screamed.

"Ruby is ugly and an idiot!" Arinatolnia shouted.

"RUBY, WHY'D YOU INVITE THEM!?" Crumblepotz screamed.

"YEAH! KILL THE RUBINATOR!" Arinatolnia shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT!?" Kate yelled.

"YEAH, WHY DO YOU HATE RUBY SO MUCH!?" Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia screamed.

Arinatolnia sighed, and sat down on the couch. "It was just last year...in the garden..."

Crumblepotz hit her on the face. "NELSON IS IN A ROBOTICS FACTORY!"

Hanaily and Phykah walked in. "ALLY!" Hanaily yelled, and they hugged.

"Where's my favorite sibling? And SHUT IT, JOY, HE'S YOUR FAVORITE TOO!" she said.

Joy grumbled, and ate a plate. of

"he... he didn't escapee eIther," Crumblepotz replied.

Violet's hands burst into flames.

"Mom!" Hanaily shouted.

"Don't worry... I've discovered that Exploratara keeps you from being flamable... in fact, the only reason I could die from it is that I'll explode from the inside..." Violet replied.

"CRUMBLEPOTZ! YOU'RE OKAY!" Neville shouted in shock, running to our daughter.

"Everyone! We can track down the robotics facotry with Google and Crumblepotz! And Joy, darling, please heal that wrist. It's swelling, and it's grossing me out. :P", Max said.

Joy pulled out her wand, and said an encantment.

"Violet, darling! Your head is on fire!" Max said.

"Yeah, I'm mad. I can't really stop it," she replied.

"How about I calm you with a poem?"

I gasped in gaspful shock. "Max can write?"

"Yeah, he's a famous music writer and poem writer! How else do you think we own this huge mansion? Mama never works at anything!" Hanaily said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Violet screamed, setting her face in flames.

Max pulled out a ukilalee. (Yep, Max plays that, and Violet plays piano, and Hanaily plays and can sing. Very musical. :D :D :D)

Max pulled out his notepad and pencil, and quickly wroteye a sonh. "HANAILY, SING THIS. I HAVE ME UKELALLEE.)

Hanaily looked at the music and sang,

"_Hush now,  
My darling,  
Fire is bad,  
Can't you do anything?  
To stop all the mad?  
Babe, ur pretty,  
all can agree,  
The only one prettier,  
Is another blonde girl,  
One that you know well.  
Her eyes, enchanting,  
I see at night.  
Her body is smezy  
Such a delight_ (**A/N: TO LOOK AT! SHEEZH YOU PERVERTS I DON'T MEAN PLAYTIME DIRTINESS! EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW GET OF PERVZ.**)  
_Her fasion,  
so charming,  
Makes me smile  
I will remember her,  
All the while.  
Through thick and through thin,  
My love still lasts  
Because meeting her  
Was such a blast  
The feeling weren't mutual,  
But my love still remained,  
And, even now it reins.  
So baby,  
My Lovely,  
You're who I adore,  
So come on, baby,  
My love lives forevermore._"

Hanaily sounded perfect. Her voice was amazing.

Violet hugged Max, and her flames disappeared. She was bald, but she was still smezy.

CRUMBLEPOTZ'S POV:

I walked up to Mr. Max, and pulled him over.

"You've talked to Adore Lovely Evergreen, haven't you?!" I whispered.

"Yeah. She's great," he said dreamily.

I took off his shirt and whacked him with it.

"That's the lady who kidnapped your only son!" I shoutpered.

"I know! But she's so beautiful... and talented... and perfect. 3" he replied.

I hit him.

":'(" Max replied.


	77. Adore is Stupid

NELSON'S POV:

She's been staring at me for about 3 hours.

"Adore, I don't think this will work," I told her.

"My stare makes men love," she replied.

"Well... I donn't love."

She yelled in frustration.

"You have a fiance who lubz you. Why do you have to tie me to a chair in a robotics factory, waiting for my family and friends to get a good lead on where we are? Just get back with that guy."

"NO! He doesn't deserve me!" Adore shouted shotly.

"... Seriously? You are a concieted crazy-woman. You're lucky if yu can get a kiiller from jail to want to date you right before he's executed!" I SAIDD.

"SHUT IT!" She replied.

"Why keep me here? I'm annoying the crap."

Adore Lovely Evergreen walked around. "How did you do such good acting? I bought it. And you started sobbing at one point."

"I want to be an actor when I grow up. You think I was okay?" I replasked.

"No. You broke my heart," she replied angrily. /3

I rolled my eyes. "_Whiny, much_?"

"I AM IN CONTROL OF AN ABANDONED ROBOTICS FACTORY THAT YOU ARE TRAPPED IN! I COULD KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"No you can't."

"YES I CAN" sshe pulled out taser.

"Oh, Adore Lovely Evergreen! I see now, I do truely love you. I am so sorry for everything that's happened. Love, may we dance?" I said.

"Yeeaaaaaayyyyyy!" she shouted, untieing me.

"I picked up the taser." See? You can't hurt me, "I said. Then I used it on her."

"You're a jerk."

"You're a kidnapper."

I started running.


	78. The Shocking Battle

HANAILY'S POV:

I woke up to my mother shaking me. "Hanaily, wake up!" She said while shaking me. She was shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked, being shooken.

"THERE'S A COSMIC SHOWDOWN GOING ON IN THE LIVING ROOM!" she screamed while shaking me.

I gasped, while I was being shooken. I pulled out my wand and ran outside.

Adore was there, with a bunch of robotic weapons. Everyone else had out their wands. Some were already fallen. I saw Draco and Ron on the ground, their corpses snogging. I couldn't find Ruby, but I could see Hermionie crying in a corner, and Harry fighting along with people.

"Mom! The cure to Exploratara!" Nelson screamed, showing a broken bottle with a bit of Cure left in it.

"Maybe I should wait a second, Nelson," Mama replied, setting her body on fire, and jumping at Adore Lovely Evergreen.

Adore pulled out a taserarm and zapped Mom away. She did get burnt, but it in no way subtracted from her apperance. In fact, she looked pretty great now.

Her blonde hair stayed into perfect place as she fought, and the burn-marks only left shadows on her face. Her eyes were painted with a cat-eye look, and her lips were blood red. Her perfect hourglass figure was complimnented by a short red dress that went 2 inches above her knee, and that had only one sleve. Around her neck, she had an odd shiny diamond necklace that looked familller. Her nails were long, and pained blood red to match her dress. The main thing was her eyes. Her pinkish-purple eyes were so full of anger and vengance that she scared the pants out of you, but at the same time, they were so beautiful...

WTF IS GOING ON THE SPELL WORKS ON EVERYOBY!?

It was true. Dudly was trying to kiss the girl. THE PIG. :P

"NELSON, YOU WILL LOVE ME!" she screamed.

"Do you seriously think you can force love?" he yelled.

She roared. "Is it because you're already in love? WHO IS IT!?"

"Wait, no! Don't hurt Nelson's love!" Max/Daddy yelled. "I was entranced by you, and I deeply love my chubbybear!"

Mom gasped. Her eyes set on fire, and she jumped at Adore again.

Nelson ran over to Ally/Crumplepotz. (Meh and Nelson are like the only ones who call her Ally.)

"You probably should go," Nelson told her, whispering.

"Why? I can fight!" she replied, sooting a hex at Adore Lovely Evergreen, and all of her gorgeous OH MY GOSH NO

"She'll target you. Trust me. Go and hang out with the Wizard FBI."

Ally frowned a frown-filled frown. "Target me?"

Arinatolnia, Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia, and Kate were still here, because they can't take a stinkin hint.

"Hey, if we hit Crumplepotz with a stray spell, everyone will think it is an accident!" Kate exclaimed.

The others nodded, and they privately aimed their wands at Ally, and set their wands on kill mode.

Adore saw Ally, and decided she wanted to kill who she assumed Nelson lurved.

At the same time, 3 killing curses and a robotic blast were headed towards Ally.

Time slowed down, like in the movies. It was really slow.

Nelson  
Jumped  
In  
Front  
Of  
The  
Spells  
Because  
That  
Is  
Romantic  
So  
I'm  
Using  
It  
K  
Thanks  
Bye  
No  
Haters  
Please!  
I'm  
Giving  
The  
Idea  
Credict!  
This  
Idea  
Belongs  
TO  
Cheesy  
Movies.

Nelson dropped to the ground dead. Ally screamed in shock. (**A/N: She inherited her mom's shock of seeing someone die.**)

Adore Lovely Evergreen gasped. "1110101101!" she shrieked.

Everyone in the room hit her with a killing curse that she was too destracted to deflect. She fell to the ground dead also.

Suddenly, all the boys who were entranced by her spell died immediately, because of their hearts.

"MAX!" Mama screamed, running to my dyeing father WAIT WHAT!?

Joy gasped in shock also, as her ex boyfriend instantly fell to the ground dead.

Phykah cried over the loss of his best friend, IKY.

Suddenly, the room turned hot. "Get out. EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Mama screamed, and Phykah screamed.

Everyone ran outside and far away. The house was blown apart, and when we ran back, all that was left were ashes.

Ashes of Adore, IKY, Bobby, Draco, Ron, My Dad, My Mama, Phykah, Ruby, Apparently Scorpio (He must've died with Ruby), and Nelson.

Nothing but ashes.


	79. The Damage Caused

HANAILY'S POV:

Ally was sobbing on the ground. I was just crying. I don't know why. I just became an orphan. I just lost one of my two best friends. I just lost the boy I fell in love with. And I lost my brother.

It just didn't feel real. It didn't make any sense that this could happen, because everything always works out for me. My sister was kidnapped, but she came back unharmed and not traumatized. I didn't face much punishment when I ran off with an evil man corrupted by his own mind. Every time something happened, it turned out okay. So this wasn't right. There was a catch...

Hermionie and Harry walked to the ashes, picking up a few that must have been the body of Ruby that they couldn't save. And what about Scorpio's younger sister, Rose? She lost her mom, dad, and brother. Wow... that sounds familiar. Where will she go?

I realized that I was to young to take care of Joy on my own, so I'd have to live with my grandparents. My Mom's old abusive ones. My dad... did he even have parents? They've never been mentioned. Not even as dead. So... I wonder what it is...

Neville and Raven ran over to Ally. They were both shaken up. Ally's family... was the only one left complete.

But she wasn't.


	80. Moving In

HANAILY'S POV:

Joy and I were moving in with my grandparents. This was the same quaint house where my mom grew up. The place was filthy.

"We don't have many rooms, sadly... Violet's old room has decayed into almost nothing..." Grandma said.

"So me and my wife will take that. You two can have our room, which is large. We'll eventually get some room dividers for you..." Grandpa finished.

Me and Joy walked into the room. There were two twin beds on oppisite ends of the room, and one TV at the front. The room was a master bed room, with two bathrooms connected. One twin bed had black sheets, and the other had pink sheets. Me and Joy choose our sides instantly. My bathroom had a shower/bathtub with a black curtain. Joy's had a pink seat cover, and a pink curtain.

The rest of the house was a mess. Joy and I started cleaning, much to our grandparents surprise.

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that! Really, we'll get this place fixed..."

Soon, the house was clean. We really are talented.

"I'll make dinner!" Joy exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa asked.

Joy said yes. "I've been really wanting to cook for a while, but I haven't had the chance too. Bill taught me some recipes."

"Okay, but you two let us know if we are abusive!" Granmmy said.

Joy made a delicious meal, and we all ate it until there was none left (IT WAS THAT GOOD.)

At night, we both got into bed. This would be our life now. Our grandparents were great, but... Mama And Dada Were Gone. And So Was Nelson. And We Lived In The Middle Of No Where. The Nearest Store Was Through The Woods. :'(


	81. Bill's Back!

HANAILY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, and Joy woke up also. We walked into the living room, where we saw Grammy and Grampa dead. WAIT WHAT! SERIOUSLY!? WHY IS EVERYONE DYEING?!

We gasped in gaspful shock that made us gasp gaspily.

Bill, Joy's other ex, was standing there with a wand. He had hit them with the Avada Kedabra spell.

"BILL! What's wrong with you!?" Joy shrieked.

"I heard about the accident. How everyone died. It was the perfect oppertunity. I killed everyone who helped Violet. And now, I've killed the monsters who have created her. You and Hanaily? The only ones left. Everyone else is dead. I regret killing my brothers Harry and Neville, but they never wanted to help my mom. They helped kill her. Nelson? I regret his death. I believe that ADORE LOVELY EVERGREEN is also evil, and I am glad she died. Now, I will take care of your older sister, and my mother will be avenged. Also, I was wrong. I need you, Joy. I shouldn't have ever left you. Will you please take me back?" Bill asked.

Joy gasped in gaspful gasping. "_No, Bill! I can't believe you!_"

"_What about Ally?_" I shouted.

"You mean the 'Crumblepotz' girl? Well, I heard of your friendship, and..." he said, and he pulled out her disembodied head. "I took the liberty of cutting it off after I preformed the killing curse. I guess she won't have an open casket funeral."

"_My brother loved her_!" I yelled, pulling out my wand. I hit him with a stun spell, but it didn't work. I regreted my poor magic skills and how I didn't go to Hogwarts. "_YOUR BROTHER LOVED HER!_"

Bill gasped. "Well, I guess it was unfair. But I don't think my dear old brother will mind. Maybe they can meet. I'm sure they'll be in Wizard Dead World of Awesome. It's so sad that I sent the others to Wizard Dead World Of Meanies."

Joy was mad. "_Avada Kedavra" _she whipered, and Bill fell to the ground dead.

"Joy... you just... killed him! I thought... you two had a thing."

"What choice did I have? Yes, we had a thing! I loved him! But... he killed everyone. He was about to kill you! What choice did I have?"

I nodded.

"Also... Hanaily? I regret not telling you, but... about Bill... I'M PREGNANT!"

I gasped.

"What do we do now! There's no one to take us in! And... I killed my child's father!"

I gasped more.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Joy screamed.

I thought. I realized something. "Bill... was speaking in English. And you understood him..."

I saw a mirror. We both walked up to it. No one was inside. We gasped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?" I asked.

"We're dreaming!" Joy responded. We happily spun around, but then we stopped.

"How... how much of it is a dream? Just today? Before Nelson was kidnapped? Before I was kidnapped? Or... do we exist?" I asked.

"We'll have to wake up to tell. Because if we _don't _exist, well... it'll be better than living like this."

I nodded, and we both concentrated on waking up.


	82. Chance

HANAILY'S POV:

I woke up to my mother shaking me. "Hanaily, wake up!" She said while shaking me. She was shaking me.

I rubbed my head. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I shouted, and hugged her.

"HANAILY! Nelson just cam ethrough the portal, and he says that Adore is following him!" he shouted.

I gasped. The dream was a sign of what would happen.

I ran into the room. Darco and Ron were snogging. Scorpio and Ruby were fighting next to each other. Phykah and Mom looked ready to blow up. Max, IKY, and Bobby looked captivated by her beauty. Arinatolnia, Kate, and the other were staring at Ally evilly. They were all where they were in my dream, but still alive. The fight has just started.

I tackled Adore, moving her wand.

"HANAILY, MOVE! I CAN'T HIT HER!" Draco yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER!" I shouted. I pulled out my arm, and focused hard on a curse.

"Uglyarmios," I said, pointing to Adore's face. It became average, but certainly not entrancing.

She yelled. Bobby, Max, and IKY broke from the spell.

I ran at Ally, picking her up and putting her in another , I grabbed the 3 girls and threw them out the window.

That was ...

"NELSON! WHERE'S THE CURE!?" I asked.

He handed it to me. The bottle was half empty. Bellatrix grabbed it.

"There's only enough for one! And... maybe a bit more..."

"How much will the bit more do?" Mama asked.

"Prevent it. It can prevent it for 60 years. But only if you don't feel anything to greive. Or not much..." Bellatrix replied.

"Give Phykah enough to cure. I'll take the rest."

Bellatrix gasped. "But Violet!"

"It's fine. I have time." she smiled. :(

"Okay." She gave the dial to Phykah, then Mommy.


End file.
